


Big Boogey Adventure

by PerkyGoth14



Category: As Told By Ginger, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Hey Arnold!, Mike Lu & Og, Rocket Power (TV), Rugrats
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When the Boogey Man causes Grim to lose his powers, rank, and title in the Underworld Court for misusing his powers, he plots to seek out Horror's Hand and take over the world. It's up to Billy, Mandy, Irwin, and Grim to get to Horror's Hand before the Boogeyman does along with the help of Mike, Cindy, and Mike's Nicktoons friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since the adventure in Camp Everwood and Mike was eating lunch at Pop's Diner.

"Nice to have ya back, Mike." Pops smiled to the tomboy.

"Good to be back, Pops." Mike smiled back.

"How was camping?" Pops asked.

"It was all right," Mike replied. "It was nice to be with my girlfriend and Nicktropolis friends."

Cindy hummed as she came to the diner and took out a paper. "Does this place have Rubens?" she then asked.

"Yes, we do, we just added them to the menu now." Pops replied.

"Okay, I'll take one of those and a grilled cheese sandwich to go." Cindy then said.

"Coming right up." Pops told her before going behind the kitchen.

"Hi, Mike, welcome back to the city." Cindy told the tomboy.

"Thanks, Cindy," Mike replied. "You know, I've been thinking about having another adventure with my Nicktoon friends."

"Uh, you just got back from there..." Cindy reminded her.

"No, no, like a real adventure with them." Mike explained.

"Oh, I get you now." Cindy said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"I dunno..." Cindy shrugged. "I'm just trying to kill time... I think it's a good idea though since you never see them that much."

"So, what're you up to?" Mike asked.

"I might've made Penn mad..." Cindy looked away.

"What did you do to make him get mad?" Penn asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Cindy looked away.

"Oh... Oooookay?" Mike replied.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." Cindy warned. "Now I'll just go away into the background and you'll never see me again."

"Here you are, Cindy." Pops said as he handed her the food.

"Thanks, Pops." Cindy replied.

"I miss her already." Mike sighed.

"Who, Lil?" Cindy guessed.

Mike nodded in response.

"Oh, Mike, it's okay, it's not like you're away from each other forever." Cindy said as she went to give Penn his and her lunches.

Suddenly, Skarr's car zipped by and it was being followed by Grim, Billy, and Mandy.

"And it looks like we're on an episode of COPS." Cindy commented.

"We better follow them." Mike suggested.

"Did you say we?" Cindy replied.

Mike grabbed Cindy's hand and ran with her to see what was going on.

"Whoa!" Cindy yelped as she was dragged behind.

Grim, Billy, and Mandy were still chasing Skarr, even slicing a squirrel in half.

"I'm okay!" The squirrel replied.

"This calls for track #6!" Skarr called out as he took out a CD called 'Escape Mix' and he put it into his car radio.

Grim soon came beside the man with a glare. "You can't outrun Death!"

"That's why I have turbo!" Skarr replied before pushing a button to drive off faster.

"You're not doing this right." Mandy said as she grabbed the scythe.

"Hey!" Grim glared.

"I'm driving."

"Girls can't drive, everyone knows that!"

Mike soon took a skateboard from someone like in Back to the Future and began to skate up with Cindy wobbling behind her. "Hey, guys, what's going on here?" she then asked.

"Hi, Mike, hi, Cindy!" Billy waved stupidly.

"I don't feel so good." Cindy moaned.

"Gas station!" Mike warned Grim, Billy, and Mandy.

Mandy's eyes widened while Billy screamed as Madame Foster was about to pump her gas until they crashed into the tank which made the tank end up on Billy's head.

"Totally not my fault." Grim said.

"Hot Fudge truck!" Cindy cried out.

Luckily, they all ducked underneath the truck before they could hit it or get stuck in the hot fudge.

"Fireworks...?" Mike and Cindy asked weakly.

The man behind the fireworks stand then ran off as they were about to crash into his stand. Grim, Billy, and Mandy had fireworks on their faces and finally caught up to Skarr and the former general grinned and pressed the oil slick button.

"What does he think this is, the Wacky Races?!" Mike deadpanned.

Ashlyn and Danielle soon zipped over in their go-karts in their aunt and uncle's old racing outfits in slight offense.

The oil then caught on fire thanks to the scythe.

"At least there wasn't a missile." Cindy commented.

"Time for the big guns!" Skarr grinned as he pushed the next button to unleash heat-seeking missiles. "Or should I say missiles?"

Mike then glared at Cindy.

"I should've kept my mouth shut." Cindy chuckled nervously.

Skarr soon drove off the end of a dock and went under the water to turn his car into a submarine. Grim, Billy, Mandy, Mike, and Cindy came to the dock as Skarr went under the sea.

"I wonder what this one does?" Skarr wondered as he then pressed a button which shot a laser right through him. "Oh, now I remember..."

"So, what happens now?" Cindy asked.

The missile soon came on the dock behind them which wheeled over the fireworks stand with the hot fudge truck.

There was then a flame trail coming right up by them, and then...

KABOOM!

They were all now covered in smoke and soot.

"I'm okay, I think..." Cindy coughed.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

"Well, I think I better go home..." Cindy backed up. "Uncle Penn's probably home from his new job by now."

"Hmm... Cindy, call me crazy, but I feel like something bad is going to happen to Grim, Billy, and Mandy." Mike said.

"What makes you say that?" Cindy asked.

"My sixth sense." Mike replied.

"You wanna go with them, don't you?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, and if you're just gonna go home and be scared, I'll see you later." Mike said before going off.

"Ugh, peer pressure..." Cindy groaned and then ended up following Mike as the trio went to Billy's house.

"I can't believe you two scared off another one," Grim snarled at the kids as he plopped down on the couch next to Billy as he sat upside down. "I've got a caller to meet."

"They're dead, Grim," Mandy replied. "They'll turn up sooner or later."

Then as if on cue, the doorbell rang Mandy opened the door it was Irwin in a bear costume.

"Your Huggy Bear is here to maul you with his love, yo." Irwin flirted.

"Not now, Irwin." Mandy replied before slamming the door in his face.

Mike and Cindy looked disturbed.

"Hey, guys..." Mandy muttered as she came into the living room and then did a double take as Irwin was somehow in the house and was sitting on the couch much to her confusion.

"My job could be on the line!" Grim scolded Billy and Mandy. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Jobs don't have to be forever, Grim," Billy soothed. "My dad starts a new job almost every week."

"So does my Uncle Penn." Cindy added.

"Billy's right, Grim," Harold said as he came in the room with the newspaper and some toilet paper. "I've been fired before, and it's not bad. In fact, I get fired all the time! Why today, I just got fired from the Freckle Burger for eating all of the paper cups!" he then burped one up in Grim's face.

"What was that, dear?!" Gladys called out.

"Uh, nothing, Gladys!" Harold called back nervously.

"Are you sure?" Gladys came into the room. "I could've sworn-"

"Uh... Me no speak-a your language." Harold replied.

"If you lost that job at Freckle Burger..." Gladys snarled as she took out a harpoon.

Harold babbled and soon ran off.

"HAROLD!" Gladys soon chased down her husband.

"The point is, you kids can't be mixing up my business with your pleasure, I can't be losing clients like this." Grim then continued.

"You're the only one who cares." Mandy replied.

"Guys, I think we have company." Cindy said as she looked out the window to see strange creatures marching outside the house.

"Could be trouble," Mike warned the others. "Be on your toes."

Cindy soon looked down to her feet and wiggled them slightly as she didn't wear shoes. Even Billy's cat seemed concerned as she looked up from her saucer of milk.

"Hey, Grim," Billy spoke up. "How come you got moving zits?"

"Huh?" Grim took a look.

"Aaaugh!" Irwin panicked. "It's the man!"

The creatures in SWAT uniforms knocked the door down and shined the light on the others' faces.

"Grim Reaper, you're under arrest for your misuse of your powers and dereliction of duty." The creature told the skeleton.

"He said 'duty'." Billy giggled.

"I was right, looks like we're gonna need some help." Mike said as she pulled out her communicator.

"Mike, this is your chance to have an adventure with your friends in Nicktropolis." Cindy suggested.

"Wow, thank you, Cindy." Mike replied.

"No problem, but hurry though." Cindy nodded.

Mike took out her communicator and quickly called her friends in Nicktropolis to help out.

Penn soon came through the front door of Billy's house. "Hey, Cindy, your mom changed the WiFi password again, and-" he then looked around. "What's going on here?"

The creature then sprayed knock-out gas in his face.

"Night, night..." Penn said before passing out.

Cindy tried to get out of the way only for Penn to fall on top of her. The others were then taken to the Underworld as Grim was put on trial. Luckily, Mike sent out a signal to get help from her friends at Nicktropolis.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Drell winced in pain as Maroot pinched her son's ear.

"Come on, Drell, you promised me you'd be a good boy and come to the court with me for the Grim Reaper." Maroot grumbled as she tugged Drell by his ear.

"Fine, fine." Drell complained.

"I hope my friends got the signal." Mike hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Java Lava, the 'Rats gang, Courtney, Arnold, and the Rocket Power gang were eating their lunch.

"I still can't get over the fact that Phil and Lil are werewolves." Tommy spoke up.

"It takes some getting used to, though I feel something's wrong in the world somewhere." Arnold said as he meditated in their booth.

"Big surprise, dude." Otto deadpanned.

"Hey, Lil, why are your pants vibrating?" Kimi asked.

"Huh?" Lil asked before she pulled out her communicator and gasped. "It's a signal from Mike!"

"She probably just wants to see if you hang up first." Phil smirked.

Lil soon answered the call. "Mike, what is it?"

"Tell Mike I said hi." Twister said.

"Help... Us... Emergency!" Mike replied through some static.

"Mike, where are you?" Lil asked nervously.

"Come on, tell Mike I said hi!" Twister continued.

"Hush." Lil told him.

"We got captured by some SWAT Team creatures!" Cindy cried out. "HELP!"

"Where are you guys?" Courtney asked.

"In the Underworld." Mike replied as the static got louder and louder.

"Underwear?" Twister asked.

"No, Twist, Underworld!" Reggie told him.

"I don't have much time!" Mike told the others as the static grew worse. "The signal is getting weaker... We're here... Try doing..." she then cut out before she could finish the message.

"Mike? MIKE! MIKE, ARE YOU THERE?!" Lil yelped.

"Mike is gone!" Twister cried out. "Lost forever!"

"Did she say where she was?" Arnold asked Lil.

"I think she said she was in the Underworld?" Lil replied.

"We'll have to help Mike, this sounds serious." Arnold replied.

"How do we get to the Underworld though?" Lil asked him.

"Uh-oh," Twister spoke up. "I have an idea."

"No, Twist." Otto said.

"I didn't even say it yet!" Twister frowned.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no because it can't be a good idea if you came up with it." Otto scoffed.

"Why can't we have Larissa transport us there?" Twister suggested.

Otto was about to protest, but then stopped. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Yeah, good idea, Twist." Reggie agreed.

Larissa soon appeared. "Does someone have a wish?"

"Yes, I do," Lil told the ghost genie girl. "I wish we could be in the Underworld."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Larissa folded her arms and bobbed her head like Jeannie.

"Hang on, Mike," Lil promised. "We're coming."

Maroot and Drell were given their own seats while the Bride of Frankenstein sat with Dracula and more and more witnesses were shown. Soon enough, a cave mouth opened to show the judge behind his desk coming from the lava as Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Cindy, Grim, and Mike were standing on a stone pallet in the lava. Also, Lil and the other Nicktoons came to help Mike in any way possible.

"Order! Order!" Judge Spleen banged his gavel.

"Is this the Underworld?" Phil asked.

"I think so." Otto replied.

"Looks like Gaz's room." Courtney commented.

"MIKE!" Lil cried out.

"Lil!" Mike replied.

The two quickly ran to each other and hugged.

"Are they gonna fuse?" Twister asked.

"No, they're not Gems!" Otto rolled his eyes.

"Awwww..." Twister pouted.

"Did they hurt you?" Lil cooed to her girlfriend.

"No, it's okay, nothing happened yet." Mike replied.

"Ahem, if I may continue with the trial," Judge Spleen glared as he had a job to do. "It's time to order." 

"Ooh! Ooh!" Billy spoke up. "I'll have a double cheeseburger animal style! But not if the animal is a porcupine or a weasel or anything, because then it would hurt if you put it in your mouth."

Mandy glared and punched Billy and it knocked his head upside down.

"Excuse me, but I t'ink t'ere's been a mistake." Grim spoke up.

"Hey, how you doing?" The executioner greeted.

"What is t'is?" Grim asked. "Why am I here?"

"You're here to pay for abusing your powers..." A voice replied.

A flame came up and was put out it reveal two people. The Boogeyman and a girl who looks like him, except she has blue hair with a white headband, a pink and red T-Shirt, black skirt that goes to the knees, and red open-toed shoes. "Boo!" the two greeted.

"The Boogeyman?" Mandy asked. "But didn't we banish you to the Nightmare Realm?"

"Yeah, but I'm not one to hold a grudge," Boogey replied. "Oh, and this is my niece, Zora. I'm watching her while her folks are celebrating their 1,000th anniversary."

"Hey," Zora greeted before winking at Mike. "Hey there, handsome."

"Um, hey?" Mike replied.

Lil's right eye soon twitched.

"Ugh..." Penn sat up and rubbed his head. "What's going on and why is it hotter than Florida in July in here?"

"We're in the Underworld, Uncle Penn." Cindy told him.

"No way." Penn said.

Cindy nodded her head to confirm this.

"Awesome!" Penn then cheered.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" Zora asked the redheaded tomboy.

"Mike Mazinsky." Mike replied.

"I'm Zora," The girl smirked. "You should come with me to the spa, the pixies do the best massage therapy."

"Uhhh...?" Mike sounded nervous.

"I know, we just met, you wanna take it slow," Zora replied. "I understand."

Lil was about to lunge out for Zora until the boys held her back.

"I'm never forgiving you for all the mean stuff you did to me as a kid!" Grim glared at Boogey. 

"Oh, Grim, please, I was kidding," Boogey scoffed at the skeleton. "I'd totally hold a grudge! And whatever these baboons were doing for you to lose control and abuse your powers, well, let's just say I felt it was my duty as a citizen to crush you and destroy everything you love!"

"That's what I would do." Mandy replied.

"He said 'duty'." Twister laughed.

"Shh!" Everyone shushed him.

Fred was chewing on the thumb before looking to the monster with him. "Don't you find the justice system fascinating?" he then asked before he continued to chew.

"What are you talking about, Boogey?" Grim asked his old school rival. "I never abuse my powers, but I'm gonna start with you if you don't get out of my face."

The others mumbled among themselves as Grim had threatened Boogey.

"Where were you when you met Billy and Mandy?" Boogey questioned.

"That was the night these runts won me in a limbo game." Grim replied.

"I see," Boogey replied. "Where were you on October 31st?"

"Well, it was Halloween!" Grim replied. "T'at wasn't my fault, me scythe got stolen. I wasn't anywhere near it when those giant pumpkins destroyed half of Cartoon Network City!"

"That is true." Cindy defended.

"Zora, would you be a dear and get my projector screen?" Boogey smiled to his niece.

"Sure, Uncle BJ." Zora nodded and snapped her fingers before winking at Mike.

The projector screen came in flames before being sprayed by a fire extinguisher. Mike rolled her eyes while Lil looked like she wanted to kill Zora for making googly eyes.

"Is it not true that not only was your scythe stolen by a headless man wearing a pumpkin on his head," Boogey began before showing various images on the screen. "But it was also taken by Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Billy's father, Billy's mother, Billy's cousin, Billy's cat, Dracula, Principal Skarr, Vice-Principal Goodvibes, Mrs. Claus, The Secret Snake Club, the army, Scout Troop 701, The Sleeztaks, The President, the mailman, the Dingoschmidt sisters, The Boogeyman, a llama, and a turkey salad sandwich, hold the mayo?"

"How can a sandwich--" Penn was about to ask.

"Don't ask." Cindy cut him off.

"Well... Yeah, but--" Grim replied.

"Aha!" Boogey smirked. "He admits to irresponsibly losing his scythe an epic and ancient tool filled with terrible magics, beyond mortal understanding on multiple occasions."

"Isn't my uncle the coolest ever?" Zora cooed as she was hugging Mike's arm.

Mike rolled her eyes again in response. The jurors seemed to agree with what Boogey was saying. 

"I hate jury duty." Drell complained to his mother who made him come here.

"Hush up, Drell!" Maroot snapped.

"It's not my fault, it's t'ese kids!" Grim replied. "T'ey're like lint brushes of trouble!"

"So, you have no free will?" Boogey asked. "You must do whatever these mere mortal children say?"

The jurors seemed to agree on that question.

"We're his bestest friends forever!" Billy piped up.

"Ooh, bestest friends who steal powerful eldritch artifacts from his trunk, travel to forbidden plains of existence, and use the Grim Reaper's scythe to unclog their toilets?" Boogey glared. 

"Yep, that's us!" Billy smiled.

The jurors mumbled on that, questioning about it.

"It was a supernatural clog." Mandy defended.

"Wouldn't it be fair to say that none of you would be friends if you had to be?" Boogey interrogated. "That you're just using the Grim Reaper for his powers, and if he were powerless, he would be useless to you?"

"Yeah, sounds fair to me." Mandy agreed as Billy nodded.

Grim folded his arms at them while looking angry.

"Wow, that's kinda sad." Cindy commented.

"I'd like to call to the stand my first witness," Boogey said before a chair appeared from the flames before he sat down and removed his glasses. "Myself... Hello, I'm the Boogeyman."

"Wait a minute, can he even do that?" Penn asked.

Cindy shrugged in response to him. Mandy face-palmed at this.

"I think June's cousin said that the man who represents himself as a lawyer has a fool for a client." Mike deadpanned.

"Isn't it true that these stinking children called you names and banished you to the Nightmare Realm where the screaming never stops?" Boogey asked before he went back to his chair and took off his glasses. "Yes, its true, these children stink and probably never bathe."

"Hey, I take a bath once a week!" Phil defended.

"Me too!" Twister added.

The jurors groaned to this.

"You can't be serious!" Grim glared. 

"If I recall correctly, you can't be scary either," Mandy added. "Not even Cindy's scared of you and she cried when a bird flew in the gym."

"I thought it was going to attack me." Cindy spoke up.

"Oh, it was horrible," Boogey began to cry. "Modern children are so hard to scare, I was just trying to do my job!"

"Hang them!" The Bride of Frankenstein called out.

"Objection," Mike spoke up. "The prosecutor can't question himself."

"Oh, jeez, is that true?" Judge Spleen asked the fly bailiff next to him.

The bailiff shrugged in response.

"I'm starting to think Judge Trudy on The Amanda Show is a better judge than that guy." Otto deadpanned.

"Well, in summation, these deviants are believable barbaric, wicked, loathsome, foolish pimples in the face of our brave and honorable society and they are baby animals," Boogey told the court. "I rest my case."

"Does the defense have anything to say for himself?" Judge Spleen asked Grim and the others.

"I wanna plead guilty!" Billy raised his hand.

"SHUT UP!" Grim glared. "Please, Judge, it's not my fault! I'm not doing my job because these kids won me in a bet!"

"Illegal gambling." Boogey said.

"But I'll do anything to get out of me contract!" Grim cried out.

"Invalidating a legal and binding contract." Boogey replied.

"Shut up, Boogey, or I'll come over there and make you shut up!" Grim promised.

"Assaulting an officer of the court!" Boogey replied.

"I think I've seen enough!" Judge Spleen glared. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"STONE HIM!" The Bride of Frankenstein demanded.

"Uh, we the jury find the defendant, uh, innocent?" Fred replied as he looked at a paper in confusion.

The others sighed in relief of this conclusion.

"You idiot!" The monster said to Fred. "That says guilty!"

"Guilty, yes." Fred then said.

"Oh, no!" Cindy cried out.

"By the power vested in me by this infernal court, I hereby strip the Grim Reaper of power, rank, and powers, and condemn him and his accessories to immediate execution!" Judge Spleen demanded.

Everyone's jaw then dropped in horror.

"Woot!" The executioner cheered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that says 'exile'." Judge Spleen then corrected himself.

"How could you do this, Boogey?" Grim felt betrayed.

"He doesn't like you," Mandy replied. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Oh, Judge, don't worry, I'll take them with me," Boogey smirked. "My crew and I were just going out for a bit of a sail, and I know the perfect place to drop 'em off."

A two-headed parrot squawked and landed on his head. "Drop 'em off! Drop 'em off!" It then repeated.

"Oh, Uncle BJ, can I bring my new boyfriend?!" Zora begged.

Lil snarled in response.

"Ah, whatever makes you happy." Boogey replied.

"Yaaaay!" Zora beamed and hugged Mike. "We're gonna have the best time ever, Mike!"

"Oh, joy..." Mike rolled her eyes. "I'll only go if my friends can come too." 

Zora pouted. "Well... Okay, if it makes you happy."

"Is there any chance that I can kill that harpy right now?" Lil asked.

"Oh, so you'll eat her but you won't eat Savannah?" Angelica complained.

"Angelica, not now..." Kimi replied.

"I'm just saying." Angelica shrugged.

Zora giggled and hugged Mike.

"Very well, I give custody of the former Grim Reaper to the Boogeyman," Judge Spleen decided. "Take him far, far away where he'll never bother anyone ever again!"

The judge left and the jury left, leaving the others with Boogey, Zora, and his crew.

"You've made your point, Boogey," Grim replied. "Who's gonna be the Grim Reaper if I'm not the Grim Reaper, The Kids Next Door?"

The crew soon surrounded the others.

"Hey, come on!" Grim smiled nervously. "I know my rights!"

"You've got the right to a butt kicking!" Boogey smirked. "Right, boys?"

The monsters agreed and got closer to the others.

"Please don't eat me!" Chuckie begged. "I'm all skin and bones!"

"Me too!" Sam added in.

"Isn't this great, Tommy?" Dil beamed. "We're gonna be captured by pirates!"

"Yeah, great." Tommy deadpanned.

"Hey!" Zora glared as she was pulled back thanks to Lil. "Watch it!"

"This could end badly." Penn said to Cindy.

"No, really?" Cindy deadpanned.

"What do you want?" Zora asked.

"Get off of me!" Lil glared at Zora.

Zora ignored her protests and took her along with the others on her uncle's pirate ship to banish Grim forever.

"Who does that harpy think she is?" Lil snarled. "She is messing with my Mike and she belongs to me and ONLY ME!" she then punched a wall.

"Now, Lil, just calm down--" Reggie tried.

"THAT GIRL IS STEALING MIKE FROM ME, DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Lil snarled.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" A crew member asked.

Lil turned around, her eyes were now red and her fangs popped out. She roared viciously at the crew member.

Drell quietly chuckled. "I'm so glad I don't have to put up with any of this."

The crew member then screamed like a little girl and ran away as Lil breathed heavily.

"Lil, I'm still here, nothing's gonna happen," Mike told Lil. "I'm not gonna leave you for this mucus queen."

"I wanna rip her eyeballs out and shove them down her throat!" Lil threatened.

"Yoo-hoo, Mike!" Zora called out. "Come on, I wanna show you something." She then dragged Mike away and gave Lil a smirk.

"Get off of me!" Mike groaned as Zora dragged her along.

"You're silly." Zora giggled.

Lil growled and was about to go after them, but was held back.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, they were on a boat going by the River Styx. 

"Cindy said 'Move in with me until you find your own place and a new job'," Penn complained. "Cindy said, 'We owe each other a lot because we save each other's lives when it matters most.' Cindy said, 'There's nothing wrong about living with me, I have a pet possum', oh, I HATE CINDY!"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" Lil threatened.

"Whoa, someone is a little cranky today." Penn commented.

"Her significant other is being stolen, how would you feel?" Cindy asked as she rode on Penn's back as usual.

"Cindy, please, every time you're on my back, I end up breaking it," Penn sighed as he put Cindy down. "Have you been gaining weight?"

"I am not! I weigh less than you." Cindy replied.

"Uh-huh..." Penn doubted that.

Fred Fredburger was also on this ship as well and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Hey, guys, are you going to the Grand Canyon too on this cruise ship?" he then asked.

"No." Mandy replied.

"Tommy, I love these guys," Dil smiled to his brother. "They are letting me be apart of his crew!"

"Oh, brother..." Tommy sighed.

"This is the best day ever!" Dil cheered.

Zora hugged Mike and giggled. Mike growled and rolled her eyes in annoyance of Zora.

"That's it!" Lil snapped. "I'm going to kill that harpy right now!"

"No, Lil." Kimi said as she held her best friend back.

"Why not?!" Lil snapped. "She's taking Mike from me, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip her beating heart out of her chest and eat it while she watches?!"

"Because if you do that, the Boogeyman will do something drastic to us." Arnold replied.

"Can't you see what she's doing to my Mike?!" Lil reminded him.

"We know, Lil, but you need to chill." Tommy told her.

Lil growled as she folded her arms and sat down as Zora kept stealing Mike from her.

"I can't believe you got me fired, Boogey!" Grim glared at his childhood enemy. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Your stay here will be as brief as your lives." Boogey replied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked.

"You've gotta be kidding." Chuckie said.

"But we still get the buffet, right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not hungry, yo!" Irwin cried out.

"Me neither," Sam added. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Well, who's gonna be the Grim Reaper if I'm not the Grim Reaper?" Grim asked.

Boogey snapped his fingers to show a portal of a certain 10-year-old Japanese girl in a black robe with the scythe.

"Oh, hey there!" Kuki smiled. "It's me, Numbuh 3! I just wanted to thank you again for giving me this opportunity. Thanks to you, in addition to my charity work and love of Rainbow Monkeys, I can also now reap the immortal souls of grown-ups! COLLECTING MY DARK HARVEST WITH A COLD, IRON BLADE!" she then giggled innocently. "Yeah, that'll be fun!"

Boogey snapped his fingers and Kuki was sent back.

"Numbuh 3 is the new reaper?!" Cindy gasped.

"Didn't see that one coming." Penn commented.

"Erm, she's on a six week trial period." Boogey told them.

"If I had me powers right now--" Grim sneered.

"But you don't," Boogey smirked. "Without your powers, you can't be the scariest being alive, and that leaves the job to me!"

"Last I checked, butterflies were scarier than you." Grim glared.

"Yeah!" Twister added.

The others looked at Twister.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Twister replied.

"He dates Spinelli and he's afraid of butterflies." Otto deadpanned.

"What does she see in him anyway?" Sam wondered.

"I think he got over that giant monkeys fear," Reggie said before she heard Twister screaming at that name. "Never mind, he hasn't."

"You won't be saying that after I get to the Isle of Peril and I capture Horror's Hand!" Boogey proclaimed.

"Oh, Cindy's mom makes Horrible Ham!" Penn raised his hand. "You want some? It gave me indigestion for six months!"

"Hey!" Cindy glared.

"What's Horror's Hand?" Courtney asked.

"It's a relic that clutches in its hand of whoever has contact with it of what they fear the most." Mike explained.

"Horror's Hand," Grim grinned quietly. "With its power, I can become the scariest being alive and easily get my old job back!"

"Horror's Hand is the most frightening object in the universe!" Boogey told the others. "Horror's Hand makes you face your deepest fear, but if you conquer your fear, you can use the hand's power to become an unstoppable force of scariness!"

"That sounds scary." Cindy said.

"Horror's Hand literally makes your worst nightmares come to life," Boogey continued. "When I enter the dreams of children with the Hand, they will fear me again! Mortals all over the world will get so scared that they'd puke when they just hear the name 'Boogeyman'."

"That one lady puked when I mentioned your name." Creeper spoke up.

"It was one day, she didn't give me a chance," Boogey replied before he went to the others to try to scare them. "Boo."

Chuckie, Irwin, and Sam screamed. Mandy yawned however. Even Cindy seemed bored as she played on her phone.

"Does that mean he does or doesn't want the ham?" Billy scratched his head as Irwin sucked his thumb.

"Can I have it if he doesn't want it?" Phil asked.

Lil rolled her eyes.

"You're a hack, Boogey, I bet marshmallows are scarier than you," Mandy scoffed. "No offense, Cindy."

"None taken." Cindy replied.

"Don't talk to my uncle like that!" Zora scolded.

Mike smirked as she tried to use this to take advantage of Zora. "Your uncle's lame, he's super lame, he's the President of Lameness."

"Oh, Mike, you're so funny." Zora giggled and hugged the tomboy.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" Lil snapped.

Zora then roared in her face.

"Shall I set course for the Burning Seas?" Creeper asked Boogey. "We could throw these punks to the Fire Sharks!"

"Make it so, Mr. Creeper." Boogey nodded.

"Not Mike, please, Uncle BJ?" Zora pouted.

"Everyone except for that Mike character are to go to the fire sharks." Boogey decided.

"Looks like I win." Zora gave an evil smirk to Lil.

"I usually think sharks are scary, but these fire sharks sound like a fine lot of gentlemen to me." Billy smiled innocently.

"Awesome, we get to walk the plank!" Dil beamed. "Isn't this awesome, Tommy?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Boogey smiled to his hostages. "It's time for a little game called Walk the Plank."

"Awesome!" Dil beamed.

"How do you play?" Twister asked.

"Come on, Boogey, it's me you want, not the kids and their fat friend!" Grim glared. "Let 'em go!"

"I don't think so." Boogey replied.

"Fine," Grim replied. "Take the kids and their fat friend and let me go!"

"I'm going to miss you the most of all." Boogey said before putting his arm around Grim and took a picture of them together and put it in his scrapbook. 

"This is just like Titanic." Irwin whimpered.

"Uh, not really..." Angelica said to him before hearts were in her eyes. "If this were Titanic, we'd be crashing in an iceberg and with Leonardo DiCaprio, probably the only guy cuter than Mike."

"I don't see why we have to walk the plank," Reggie spoke up. "I mean, we're not the ones who have been your mortal enemy since the sixth grade."

"True, but I don't really like children." Boogey replied.

"The feeling's mutual." Mandy commented.

"I'm allergic to death." Cindy said before randomly sneezing all over herself and blew her nose with the back of Penn's shirt.

Zora was still giving a smirk to Lil.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!" Lil threatened.

"Oh, jealousy really is petty, isn't it, Huggy Bear?" Zora cooed as she hugged Mike's arm.

"Huggy Bear?" Mike asked.

"HUGGY BEAR?!" Lil growled.

Zora blew a raspberry to her. The pirate crew cheered and yelled out as someone was on the plank, using it as a diving board to jump into the lava pit.

"Way to go, buddy!" Dil cheered and laughed as he liked the pirate lifestyle so far.

"I thought I had enough of pirates back on the island." Mike groaned slightly.

The pirate jumped into the lava pit and he came back up, looking like a skeleton. "Come on in," he told the others. "The lava's fine."

"Ooh! Ooh! That looks like fun!" Twister beamed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Billy told him.

"And me!" Dil added.

"No, Dil!" Tommy cried out for his little brother.

"It's always nice to have a volunteer." Boogey smirked to Zora.

"It is." Zora agreed.

"Can I throw you into the fiery pit?" Lil sneered.

Zora then hissed at the brunette girl.

Billy climbed onto the plank and a bubble popped on his nose which burnt it slightly to a singe. "Ooh, hot down there, but it's a dry heat..." he then commented.

"Awesome!" Dil beamed.

"Dil, get down from there, the last thing I need is to be an only child." Tommy told him.

A shark swam around the lava and breathed out flames.

Boogey took out a gun and soon shot at the plank which made Twister, Billy, and Dil jump to avoid the shots. "Aha! Dance, you little sausages, dance! Do it!"

The three boys was continuing to jump to avoid the shots and now were the edge of the plank and saw sharks and angry mermaids.

"I can't look!" Grim covered his eyes but then peeked through.

"MOMMY!" Irwin cried out.

Tommy gulped while Otto bit on his nails.

"Now are you scared?" Boogey laughed as he kept shooting.

"Ooh, ooh!" Billy yelped as he jumped before he randomly started to sing. "Scary-O, Scary-O, I'm scared, not very though, Scary, scary-O, I'm scared, not very though~"

"Are they singing?" Reggie asked.

"I believe so." Kimi replied.

"Why?" Lil wondered.

"There's always singing in animated movies." Phil pointed out. 

"Guys, let's beat it while they're distracted." Mandy suggested.

Billy, Twister, and Dil keep on singing and Boogey, Zora, and the pirates joined in as well. Irwin bobbed his head to the beat with Chuckie and Sam.

"Where's Lil?" Reggie asked the others.

Lil was grinning and lifted a barrel to smash it on Zora.

"No, Lil, don't do it!" Tommy cried out.

Lil didn't listen, she threw the barrel in Zora's direction. It didn't hit the monster girl which made Lil mad and even madder when Phil grabbed her.

"Let go of me, Phillip!" Lil demanded.

"Hey, Wolfensteins, let's work on trying to escape." Mandy glared at the DeVille twins.

"I'm trying, but it's Lillian's fault!" Phil replied.

"Nuh-uh, Phillip!" Lil retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Mandy snapped. "I don't care whose fault it is, just move it or else we'll be here forever!"

Billy even turned into David Bowie as the song was getting good while a monster like Thing played the guitar as the music swelled.

"I gotta admit, it's a catchy song." Penn said as he waved a lit lighter back and forth slowly like at a concert.

"You said it." Cindy agreed.

There were even fireworks as Billy, Dil, and Twister sang.

The others were hiding behind the boxes.

"What are they doing?" Mandy asked. "We need to get out of here."

"What do you mean what're we doing?" Billy smiled to Mandy. "We're singing. There's always singing in animated movies."

"Told ya so, Lillian." Phil scoffed.

"Shut up, Phillip!" Lil snapped.

"Get out of there or I'll give you something to be scared about." Mandy threatened.

"Over here!" Grim gestured for the others to follow him. 

They got into a boat known as a deathboat instead of a lifeboat and they were going down into the lava which made them all scream, but they made it down safely. Boogey sang along to himself as he was then dancing in rather embarrassing moves.

"Now that's scary." Mandy muttered.

"You said it." Mike agreed.

"Bye, guys, hope we can hang out again sometime." Dil said to the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle BJ!" Zora cried out. "Those people took my boyfriend away!"

"What?!" Boogey replied. "Boys, turn this boat around, we've got to get our prisoners back!"

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" The pirates replied.

"Lil DeVille, you are so dead!" Zora snarled.

"Phew, that was close!" Mike said.

"Tell me about it." Cindy added.

They began to ride the boat outside of the River Styx.

"I gotta tell you, Cindy, I would never see this coming in my life." Penn said as they rode in the boat.

Cindy grunted and groaned as she looked quite seasick.

"I can't believe you stopped me, Phillip," Lil glared at her twin brother. "I was about to crush her!"

"Guys, no fighting, it never solves anything." Arnold scolded the twins.

Phil and Lil grumbled in response.

"Lil, it's okay, you'll never lose me," Mike comforted her girlfriend. "Besides, I'd never be caught dead with that Boogey creep."

"I know, but I just wanna kill her and eat her." Lil pouted.

"Well, maybe you can later." Mike smirked.

"MIKE!" Arnold gasped.

"All right!" Lil cheered.

"Oh, no." Arnold moaned.

Meanwhile with Boogey and his crew...

Creeper was taking a look through his telescope while Zora was making a stalker shrine of Mike while Boogey was trying to scare people.

"Isn't he the greatest and cutest thing you've ever seen?~" Zora swooned.

"Blah!" Boogey came up behind Creeper.

"Yeah, good one, Captain..." Creeper ignored him. "You almost had me. Really."

Zora then giggled and hugged her homemade sculpture of Mike.

"Would it kill ya to fake it just once?" Boogey put his hands on his hips.

"It'll make the time you were eating scare me more special." Creeper replied.

"Oh, good point..." Boogey said before coming up behind his niece to scare her. "BOO!"

"Oh, Mike, I love you so much." Zora gushed.

"What's the status on our escapees?" Boogey asked Creeper out of frustration.

"No sign of the ex-Grim Reaper and his cronies." Creeper reported.

Boogey smirked as he then tried to scare him again. "Boo!"

"We're also missing a deathboat, which means that they could be out on the river." Creeper hunched.

"Well, if they make it to the Gatekeeper, we can watch their demise through the gatekeeper's magic eye." Boogey laughed as he came over to what looked like a crystal ball.

"I love you, Mike." Zora giggled.

"Oh, brother." Boogey sighed to his niece.

With the others...

"Okay, it's clear." Penn said since he was the tallest before he sat down again.

Cindy yelped and was then sat on and she stuck her tongue out in pain.

"We've got to stop Boogey from getting Horror's Hand," Mike told the others. "Otherwise, he'll become more powerful than you can even imagine."

"I dunno, I can imagine quite a bit," Mandy replied darkly as she imagined herself with Horror's Hand to turn all of the planet's population into her personal slaves. "It almost makes me smile..." she then bared her teeth in a frightening manner.

"Mandy smiling?" Cindy asked before shuddering at the very thought.

"If she really smiled, the universe would explode." Mike told her Nicktoons friends.

"But you really do care about your friends deep down." Arnold said to Mandy as he read her aura in a way that his cousin would.

"No, I don't," Mandy glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Since when does Mandy have feelings?" Otto asked.

"Trust me, underneath all that coldness and darkness, there's someone who cares." Arnold said.

"Hear that, Twist?" Otto laughed. "Mandy has feelings!"

Twister then laughed with Otto. Mandy then soon gave them a death glare.

"Trust me, Mandy, I know, Dawn taught me all about this sort of thing." Arnold told the evil blonde girl. 

"Whatever." Mandy scoffed.

"I know what I'd do with limitless power, yo." Irwin smiled as he daydreamed about being strong and handsome with Mandy as his wife.

"I gots the best idea!" Billy added as he daydreamed about handing money to a cashier at a store with Horror's Hand. "One candy bar, please!"

"Idiot!" Mandy popped his thought bubble and glared warningly toward Irwin. "And you, don't ever have that thought bubble again."

"I know what I would do if I had that Horror's Hand." Otto said as he daydreamed about everyone loving him and cheering his name.

Reggie rolled her eyes. "I don't even need to see to know what Otto's thinking."

"Oh, what about you, Reg?" Otto asked his sister. "What would you do with Horror's Hand?"

"I don't know..." Reggie shrugged.

"I know what I would do with Horror's Hand." Phil said.

"Are you gonna be crazy like you were in Home Ec class?" Tommy asked.

"I was not crazy." Phil replied.

"Yes, you were, Phillip." Lil said.

"Was not, Lillian!" Phil argued.

"Was too, Phillip!"

"Was not, Lillian!"

"You guys!" Mike tried to stop them.

"I know what I'm gonna do," Grim decided. "I'm gonna use it to get me job back."

"Hmm... I wonder what I could do with Horror's Hand... How 'bout you, Cindy?" Penn asked.

Cindy thought about it. Cindy laughed as she saw herself sitting on a throne with Drell as her personal slave and she was humiliating him. "I have an idea," she then smirked. "What about you, Penn, what would you do with Horror's Hand?" she then asked.

"I'm not sure..." Penn hummed in thought. "I'd have to think about it..."

Penn then imagined himself at the Playboy mansion and the girls stood in front of him and took off their shirts in front of him with Siegfried and Roy as his slaves which made him grin. 

"Somehow, I don't like that look in his eyes..." Cindy said to the others.

"Well, no one is allowed to be more powerful than me except maybe Drell because he actually has protected status in the Netherworld," Mandy replied. "We have to stop Boogey and get Grim's powers back."

"Yeah!" Phil agreed.

"Who's Drell?" Twister asked.

"He's the Head of the Witch's Council," Mike replied. "Don't go into the Other Realm if you're a mortal, he'll turn you into a grasshopper and unless you can find a way out, you'll be stuck there and you'll be kept as his friend's pet."

"You get turned into a grasshopper?" Otto asked.

"Uh-huh." Mike replied.

"That's usually his favorite transformation." Cindy said as she tried to climb on Penn's back.

"No, Cindy!" Penn held her out. "You've gained weight, I'm sorry, but you really have!"

"You kinda have been eating a little more than usual, Cin." Mike agreed with Penn.

"You noticed?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, what has your mom been feeding you?" Penn asked.

"I might've snuck some bites when she was doing that Bake Sale for school..." Cindy shuffled her foot.

"That must be why." Penn replied.

"I'm not fat though." Cindy replied.

Penn picked up Cindy and patted her now round belly. "Look at you, you look like a melon!"

"You're big too!" Cindy retorted.

"Yes, but you're a child," Penn said. "It's... Um... Dangerous for a child to be overweight."

"Not really." Cindy said.

"You have been gaining a little weight, Cindy," Mike said. "I think you should lay off the desserts a while."

"Erm... Good idea." Cindy muttered.

Grim soon had a meltdown about not having his scythe.

"Great, maybe we can use you for an anchor," Mandy folded her arms. "That's about all you're good for now."

"Mandy, that's mean." Cindy scolded.

"Seriously." Reggie agreed.

"What do you expect?" Mandy scoffed coldly.

"You two are da anchors!" Grim glared at Billy and Mandy. "Always holdin' me down and draggin' me back. My life was smooth sailing until you two ruined it!" he then began to cry and even hugged Kimi while crying.

"Uhh... There, there, it's okay..." Kimi tried to comfort him.

"Uh, is Grim gonna be okay?" Twister asked.

"He'll be fine, he's going through the seven stages of grief," Mandy replied. "Shock."

"How could t'is happen?!" Grim cried out in shock.

"Denial." Mandy said.

"It's a mistake," Grim said nervously. "No way t'at t'is could happen!"

"Bargaining." Cindy said.

"It's okay, maybe I can fix it." Grim suggested.

"Fear." Arnold said.

"T'ere ain't no way I can fix t'is!" Grim cried out in fear.

"Anger." Lil said.

"I'm gonna pull Boogey's nose off and put it in a jar!" Grim snapped. "

"Despair." Penn said.

"And when I'm done with Boogey!" Grim glared at the others. "I'm coming for you, little pukes!"

"He's stuck on anger." Reggie noted.

"Anyone hungry?" Dil asked as he pulled out monster arms from a food trunk.

"I wonder what life would be like if Dil was born a girl like the hospital thought he was..." Tommy muttered quietly, remembering when Dil was about to be born.

"Half-chewed zombie arms for everybody!" Billy proclaimed.

"Well, I guess we have to do dis the old-fashioned way," Grim suggested. "Everyone grab an arm and paddle."

Everyone was rowing while Mandy was playing with a drum. Cindy grunted and panted as she tried to work through her seasickness.

"I wonder what zombie arms taste like?" Phil pondered.

This made Cindy, Chuckie, and Sam puke.

"Ew, Phillip, that's gross!" Lil complained.

"Uncle Penn, I don't feel so good." Cindy said.

"Ah, it's okay," Penn replied. "I remember when I had to eat scorpions in China... I'd rather eat fire."

Cindy groaned to him in disgust.

They soon came up to a gate only to be stopped by a blue satyr in an eye patch.

"Leave dis to me," Grim told the others. "T'ese are my people."

"This, I gotta see." Phil said.

"ID, please!" The satyr said before tossing his stop sign over his shoulder into the water.

"I am da Grim Reaper," Grim replied. "I need no ID."

"Sorry, citizens, I can't let ya in without an ID." The gatekeeper replied.

"Well, it's not a very good ID picture," Grim replied nervously. "Can't ya just take--"

"Show him the ID!" Angelica demanded.

Grim then handed the satyr his ID.

The satyr took the ID and sniffed it. "Wait a minute, I ain't got no eye!" he then realized. "I can't see this! I'll have to summon the gatekeeper for THE TEST...!" 

"What's 'THE TEST...!', Grim?" Mandy asked, mimicking the eyeless satyr.

"Well, how should I know?" Grim shrugged.

"Well, you're the Grim Reaper, so you should've known." Otto replied.

"He actually has a point." Reggie had to agree with her brother for a change.

"Tests are scary, yo!" Irwin shivered. "I feel like all those little scantron dots are little eyeballs staring back at me! Toooouching meee...."

Grim was trying to get his ID back, but the satyr wouldn't allow it and finally gave it to him after swimming to the door, he knocked on the door and a cyclops came out.

"Behold, me Gatekeeper!" The cyclops roared. "Bring prisoner!"

The others looked to each other and soon gathered together.

"Ooh! I think--" Billy started.

"No, you don't." Mandy deadpanned.

"Finster, you're one of the smartest kids in school, surely you have a plan." Angelica glared at the redheaded boy.

"Me?" Chuckie asked.

"No, Twister," Otto deadpanned. "Of course we mean you!"

"Uh, well, in the books I read about cyclops who are guards usually ask riddles." Chuckie replied.

"Well, I'm not very good at riddles," Grim said. "But I'm not good at a lot of t'ings, now am I?"

"You're getting pretty good at getting on my nerves." Mandy sneered.

"Hey, yo," Irwin spoke up. "I know the question and answer to every riddle known to man. My level 52 troll warlock is the only one to have ever opened the door for the Math Wizard."

"You're Dr. Troll Magic 93?!" Sam asked in shock.

"That's right, yo." Irwin confirmed.

"Nerds." Otto scoffed.

"Let me do this for the team, my pet~" Irwin smiled to Mandy.

"Fine, great, go away." Mandy told him.

"Do you think he can do this?" Cindy asked the others.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Penn replied.

Irwin soon walked over to the cyclops. "I am the best riddler here, Yo!"

The cyclops then smashed him with his club. "Gatekeeper hate riddles!" he then snapped. "Now, me test you."

"Let me look at 'em first." The satyr said.

The cyclops then took out his eye and gave it to the satyr.

"Guh!" Penn groaned in disgust.

The satyr put on the eye and screamed at the sight of Mandy. "Holy, crud! I never imagined the Grim Reaper would be so ugly! I mean, he looks like a noseless mother with bad shoes!"

The cyclops took his eye back and puts it on and scoops up the others and put them in his mouth.

"Good job," The satyr told them. "You passed THE TEST...!"

"Eww!" Cindy winced.

"I don't want to be here!" Chuckie whimpered.

"I'm getting us out of here." Lil growled.

"You better, Deville," Angelica glared. "I--"

"Angelica, don't get Lil angry," Courtney stopped her. "She is alreay angry enough as it is."


	5. Chapter 5

The others were then thrown into a cauldron and the cyclops stirred with them inside as he was going to eat them.

"Well, DeVille, we're waiting..." Angelica said.

"I'M THINKING!" Lil snapped.

"This is what we get for passing the test?" Tommy complained.

"Seasoning!" The cyclops smiled before he poured in seasoning to the concoction.

Cindy then sneezed.

"Hmm..." The cyclops hummed as he tasted the brew. "Needs more cinnamon."

"Hey, I'm starvin'!" The satyr called out. "Put more wood on the fire, MuttonHead!"

"You wait for cinnamon!" The cyclops told him before dumping the whole bag of the spice into the concoction and tasted it again. "Perfect."

Cindy then coughed from the extra cinnamon.

"Gah!" Sam shuddered. "Way too much cinnamon!"

"OW! Something bit me." Mike yelped.

"Was it a snake?!" Cindy panicked.

"I don't think so." Mike replied as she lifted up her leg to see that it was Twister chewing on her shoe.

Angelica clonked Twister on the head and shoved him down. "At least it wasn't Dil."

"If I had me scythe, we'd be so outta here." Grim snarled.

"What're we gonna do, yo?" Irwin asked. "Playas don't get eaten by cyclopses!"

"Yeah, I always thought I'd get eaten by something cooler," Twister agreed. "Like a biker gang."

"Or Bigfoot." Dil suggested.

Mandy groaned.

"There must be something we can do..." Penn tried to think of something.

"Hey, One-Eye!" Kimi called out. "I think your stew's gone bad!"

"Nope, secret ingredient cinnamon," The cyclops smiled. "Not bad!"

"Did it just get warmer in here or is it just me?" Kimi acted. "Phil, did you...? Oh, my goodness..."

"Did not, it was Lil!" Phil replied. 

"Phil, I told you this before," Lil glared. "It's biologically impossible for girls to fart."

"Nuh-uh, Lil!"

"Yuh-huh, Phil!"

"Guys, focus!" Mike told them.

"Okay, I did." Phil then admitted with a laugh.

"NOOOO!" The cyclops cried out that his dish was ruined now. 

Penn soon reached out and grabbed the cyclops's eye. "Gotcha!"

"Nice work, Uncle Penn!" Cindy cheered.

The cyclops struggled and backed up against the cauldron as Phil, Billy, and Twister fell in the ingredients on the table.

"Not AGAIN!" The satyr complained. "We're never gonna eat if you don't find it, you big lump of stupid!"

"Keep away from Cyclops~" Penn sang before throwing the eyeball like a sports ball.

"Penn, toss it over here!" Mike called out.

Penn then tossed the eyeball over to Mike. 

"Two points!" Mike smirked as she caught the eyeball and then dribbled it like a basketball while whistling the theme song to the Harlem Globetrotters.

"Go, Mike, whoo-hoo!" Lil cheered. "I'm open! I'm open!"

"Mazinsky passes to DeVille!" Mike said before tossing the eyeball.

Lil soon kicked the ball up and down on her knee like a soccer ball.

"Give back me eye!" The cyclops demanded.

The eye soon went flying after the cyclops tried to tackle down Lil. Chuckie ran only for the eye to land on his head and he popped it off which made it land in the ingredients.

"Hey, look, food!" Phil cheered.

"Aw, I wanted it!" Twister pouted.

Billy took the eyeball and then ate it before Phil and Twister could.

"Yuck!" Boogey winced as he, Creeper, and Zora watched this over the crystal ball. "It's like that little girl knows how to use Billy as a weapon. We need to stop those kids before they beat us to the Hand!"

"But how, Uncle BJ?" Zora asked.

"Funny you should mention that," Creeper spoke up as she showed diagrams of robot clones of Billy and Mandy known as Billy-Bot and Mandroid. "I've been working on robotic duplicates to track down those little nerds!"

The two robots were then transported to the ship.

"Wow, you work fast." Boogey noted.

"Whoa, I guess I totally do." Creeper agreed.

'We are from the future,' Mandroid informed. 'Creeper built us to ensure the Lord of Horror reaches Horror's Hand before Billy and Mandy. We offer our services in an orderly fashion or can be maids if you need cleaning.'

'Statement: I LIKE PIE!' Billy-Bot added.

"I designed you to be unthinking, unfeeling, killing machines." Creeper told the two robots.

'Billy-Bot was damaged on the surface world.' Mandroid reported.

Billy-Bot spun around and fell on the floor while laughing crazily with electric sparks flying. 'Damaged.'

"Lil DeVille, you are so going to pay for stealing my Mike." Zora vowed.

Meanwhile back with the others...

The satyr and cyclops were soon arguing with each other as the others were escaping.

"Phew! That was close." Penn said.

"I know, right?" Courtney agreed. "I was scared to become their dinner."

Cindy grunted and groaned as she was forced to pull the boat while Mandy stood there.

"You know, you could help us instead of just standing there." Lil told Mandy as she helped Cindy.

"Thanks, Lil." Cindy smiled to the help.

"Sure thing, Cindy." Lil nodded.

"Have I really gained weight though?" Cindy pouted. "My mom says it's baby fat."

"No, Cindy," Lil soothed. "I think you're perfect just the way you are."

"Aww, thanks." Cindy smiled.

Lil smiled as she helped Cindy move the boat back onto the water.

"I still can't believe that thing could fit us all." Reggie commented.

"I know what you mean," Mike agreed. "I don't know how either."

"I just want to know why Mandy is so mean to her friends." Lil spoke up.

This made everybody instantly gasp.

"Uh, Lil, you should take that back now." Cindy suggested.

Mandy narrowed her eyes to Lil and walked away to be alone.

"Don't walk away," Lil told her. "I wanna know why you're always so cold."

Mandy gave her a death glare to make her shut up. Lil just glared back. 

"I'm feeling chills right now." Cindy commented.

"I admire your courage," Mandy said to Lil. "No one has ever stood up to me like you have."

"So will you tell me why you're mean to your friends?" Lil asked Mandy.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Mandy replied.

Lil glared right into Mandy's eyes and growled.

"I'm not scared of you." Mandy folded her arms.

"Erm... Lil, maybe you should leave Mandy alone?" Cindy suggested.

"Not until she tells me what I want to know!" Lil demanded.

"Lil, it's no use, Mandy was born without fear." Mike put her arm around her girlfriend.

Lil simply snarled at the little blonde girl. Mandy rolled her eyes as she ignored Lil.

"I know she won't show it, but I know deep down, Mandy has feelings." Arnold said even though it made Otto and Twister laugh at the idea of Mandy having feelings like a normal person.

Soon enough, out of nowhere, there came a birthday cake on an inner tube.

"Cake?" Cindy asked out of confusion. "Well... I guess I can't say no to that..." she then took out a big chunk of cake to show that she had grown an appetite.

"Does this seem a little odd to anyone?" Reggie asked.

"Well, strawberry frosting is quite an adventure unlike chocolate..." Irwin replied.

"Happy Birthday, Billy & Mandy?" Mandy scoffed as she read the cake. 

"It has to be a trap because I'm sure you guys don't have the same birthday." Mike said to her.

"Maybe it's celebrating our show's birthday, yo!" Irwin suggested.

"We should probably--" Lil was about to suggest until frosting was on her face thanks to Billy, Twister, and Dil.

"This is delicious!" Dil beamed. "You guys gotta try this!"

"Frostastic!" Billy cheered before shoving cake in Mandy and Grim's mouths.

"It's the best!" Twister added as he did the same to Otto, Sam, and Reggie.

"Hey, it is delicious!" Sam beamed.

"Wow, this is the best." Courtney smiled as she ate a piece of cake.

"Can't say I've had a cake this good... Since... Since..." Penn said before yawning. "Oh, excuse me..." he then said before he rubbed his eyes as he suddenly felt tired.

Angelica yawned.

"Why do I feel sleepy all of the sudden?" Kimi wondered as she yawned.

"It's like Thanksgiving, only, this isn't a turkey." Chuckie yawned.

"I'm going to sleep now." Cindy said as she fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"I think that's not a bad idea." Courtney agreed with a yawn.

Mandy soon spit out the cake as she knew something had to be wrong now, but it was too late for her, she was now falling asleep after them. Once they were all asleep, the robots came out of the cake and Zora came along to kidnap Mike.

'Good work, Billy-Bot,' Mandroid said as the others had fallen into a deep sleep. 'Putting a sleeping potion into the cake mix really worked... Billy-Bot?'

'S-S-Statement: I am dreaming that I am a pygmy marmoset.' Billy-Bot replied.

"Aww, look at Mike," Zora cooed. "He's so cute when he's asleep~"

'Are you satisfied?' Mandroid asked.

"Yes, very much," Zora replied as she carried Mike by her jacket's hood before looking to Cindy. "I hear she's a dream-bender."

'She is just a foolish youth, there is no way she will be in control of her powers by entering the dreams of others to make sure your uncle doesn't turn them into nightmares.' Mandroid replied.

"Well, well, Lil DeVille, looks like I win this round." Zora laughed.

Mandroid then decided to contact Zora's uncle since all had gone according to plan. 'Mission successful, Captain Boogeyman,' she then reported. 'The targets are neutralized and ready for dream infiltration, and Zora is on her way back with her captor.'

 

"Excellent work, Mandroid," Boogey replied. "Now, Creeper, it's time for a good old-fashioned scare!" he then laughed only to see his sidekick wasn't. "Oh, come on, you've got to laugh with me or I look like a jerk." he then continued to laugh.

Creeper then laughed boredily in response.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh... My head hurts... What happened?" Cindy asked as she was in the darkness before random lights turned on and there were several doors with names on them. "Where am I?"

'Welcome to the Dreamscape, Cynthia Butler.' a voice greeted.

"Huh?" Cindy asked. "Who said that?!"

A spirit soon appeared with a smile. 

"Who are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm the Dreamkeeper," The spiri told her. "You must be the new dream-bender."

"I guess so," Cindy replied. "Wait, what about my friends?!"

"They're all in a deep sleep," The Dreamkeeper told her. "Captain Boogeyman put a sleeping potion in that cake and he's about to haunt their dreams to turn them into horrible nightmares."

"What am I supposed to do?" Cindy asked.

"You must protect your friends before they are doomed..." The Dreamkeeper said before disappearing.

"No, wait, come back, I'm still new at this!" Cindy cried out and then groaned. "Ugh..." she then looked at all of the doors. "Man, whose door do I go in first then?" She was about to go to Penn's door and then shook her head. "Not him yet... Hmm... I'll go to the first person that can actually listen to me and believe that someone has to be..." she then went to the first door which belonged to the football-headed boy. "Arnold, he'll believe me."

Arnold was meditating and appeared to be hovering above the ground as he looked like an angel and even had wings and a halo above his tiny blue hat. He appeared to be with his parents: Miles and Stella. 

"We're so proud of you, Arnold." Stella smiled.

"You're the best son ever, Arnold." Miles added.

"Arnold? Arnold, where are you?!" Cindy called out. "Hey, Arnold!"

Reggie soon appeared in a flowing white gown with a flower. Arnold smiled to her and was about to kiss her since this was his dream and she was of course the girl of his dreams.

"Arnold..." Reggie cooed.

"Yes, Reggie?" Arnold replied.

Reggie then changed into Boogey. "Boo!"

"The Boogeyman?!" Arnold yelped.

Boogey laughed as he turned Arnold's perfect dream into his worst nightmare.

"Oh, no, I'm too late!" Cindy cried out. "Arnold!"

"Cindy?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, this is all caused by Boogey," Cindy told the football-headed boy. "He's trying to scare everyone in their dreams so he can get to Horror's Hand faster! Plus, I came to you first because I knew you would listen to me and believe me."

"If I'm asleep, then can't I just wake up?" Arnold asked.

"I don't think that's possible since we're all under the sleeping potion's spell..." Cindy replied. "Also, Mike's been kidnapped by Zora."

"I knew that." Arnold nodded.

Boogey laughed and was about to go to the next person's dream. "And you will never stop me!"

"Get back here!" Cindy called out and chased down Boogey.

Arnold then went with Cindy to the next person's dream.

The duo then came out of Arnold's door and looked around.

"Which one is he in now?" Cindy wondered.

"This one." Arnold suggested, pointing to Reggie's door.

"What makes you think that he's in Reggie's dream now?" Cindy asked.

"Come on, Cindy." Arnold said before going through the door to Reggie's door to see what his girlfriend was dreaming about.

Cindy then followed after Arnold to Reggie's dream.

It showed Reggie and her mother, Danielle, they were on the beach, talking after they got done with their surfing.

"So, that's Reggie and Otto's mother, huh?" Cindy asked. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she really is." Arnold replied.

"Did she divorce Reggie and Otto's dad?" Cindy asked since she didn't know what ever happened to Danielle Rocket.

"No, she died." Arnold explained.

"Oh... What happened...?" Cindy winced.

"She died in a surfing accident." Arnold replied.

Cindy bit her lip.

"She sure is a beautiful woman..." Arnold smiled. "I see where Reggie gets it."

Reggie and Danielle laughed together until black storm clouds were in the sky and a shark came out of the water.

"I had a great time with you, Mom," Reggie said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, and Otto." Danielle replied.

"Reggie, look out, a shark is gonna eat you!" Cindy called out.

"Cindy? Arnold?" Reggie looked over. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Rescuing you." Arnold replied.

"From what?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, come on, you have to get out of here, you're dreaming, Boogey is trying to scare you in your sleep!" Cindy grabbed onto her arm.

"Boogey's here?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Cindy replied.

Reggie soon ran out with Cindy and Arnold.

"This is gonna take forever..." Cindy panted.

"Should we get your uncle next?" Arnold asked.

"Uh, I'm sure whatever he's dreaming about is fine." Cindy smiled nervously.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Reggie shrugged before going into Penn's dream.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm gonna regret this." Cindy sighed before going into the room with Reggie and Arnold.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Reggie wondered.

"I can imagine several things." Cindy replied.

Cindy soon took a deep breath and opened the door, she was nervous at first, but opened the door to see Penn sitting at a table and eating a roast beef sandwich. 

"Hey, Mom, can I have some mustard?!" Penn called out until a bottle of mustard was handed to him. "Thanks, Mom, I love you~" 

A woman with her face turned away soon came over and hugged Penn and patted him on the head.

"Penn?" Cindy asked.

Penn ate his sandwich and looked over to Cindy and turned away with a pout. "Hmph!"

"Penn, I know you're mad at me for earlier, but I'm sorry, you have to get out of here before Boogey turns it into a nightmare." Cindy told him.

"Yeah, right..." Penn scoffed.

"Please, sir, believe us." Arnold begged.

"Blah, blah, blah." Penn ignored.

Cindy watched as Penn dreamt about his parents and then sighed. "You really love your parents, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Penn replied. "I really miss them."

"Well, I love seeing you happy, but we need to get out of here before Boogey turns your dream come true into a nightmare." Cindy told him.

"Please, sir." Reggie added.

"Penn, I made you some strawberry shortcake!" Penn's mother called out.

"Yummers!" Penn beamed and ran to the dessert and took it to eat. "Look, Cindy, I love adventures as much as the next guy, but I haven't had my mother's desserts since before I became a magician!"

"But sir, we gotta get out of here!" Arnold urged him.

"Oh, come on, like this could turn into a nightmare..." Penn scoffed as he was then about to eat a plate filled with rattlesnakes and he screamed and dropped the plate as they hissed viciously. "SNAKES! I HATE SNAKES!"

"We tried to tell you." Cindy replied.

"Let's get out of here!" Penn replied back.

Cindy then ran with them and they left the room.

It took a while and soon enough, they now had to go to Billy, Mandy, Grim, and Irwin.

"That took forever, but at least we're all now together," Cindy said to the others they gathered. "Now we have to save Billy, Mandy, Grim, and Irwin."

"So, what was the news you guys wanted to tell me?" Lil asked. "And where's Mike?"

"Um, Mike was kidnapped by Zora." Cindy said nervously.

"WHAT?!" Lil asked. "And you didn't stop her!" she then shook Cindy violently.

"I'm sorry, Lil, but I was asleep too!" Cindy said through the shaking. "We have to help Billy, Mandy, Grim, and Irwin now!"

"Lil, please, calm down." Kimi told her best friend.

Lil soon let go of Cindy and snarled as she hated Zora now since that she had succeeded in taking Mike away from her.

"Listen, Linda--" Penn started.

"Lil." Cindy corrected.

"Whatever," Penn replied. "I know you miss Mike, but Cindy's taught me that we can beat the bad guys with a plan and we will."

"Oh, I've got a plan alright." Lil stated.

"Which is...?" Sam gulped.

"I'm gonna tear Zora to shreds as soon as I see her." Lil growled.

"I like being with you much better than my dream version of you." Courtney hugged Phil's arm.

Lil snarled in jealousy since she wasn't with Mike right now.

Cindy opened one door and led the others inside and they came into outer space where Billy was a cowboy astronaut riding Grim like a horse.

"Yee-Haw!" Billy beamed. "I'm the world's fastest cowboy astronaut!"

"Way to go, Billy!" Grim cheered. "You're the best!"

"This is one of the most shameful things I have ever seen." Angelica muttered.

"What are you doing in my dream, guys?" Billy asked.

"We're here to save you from Boogey." Cindy warned.

"And reliving The Pit and the Pendulum for the thousandth time." Reggie added.

"What they said." Penn agreed.

"We've got to get out of here, Billy." Arnold told the stupid boy.

"You're all ruining my recurring dream about Puppy Town!" Grim complained as he was dressed like a mayor with citizens who were puppies in clothes like business people.

"Wait, but, Grim is in Billy's dream too?" Cindy said out of confusion.

"I'm the real Grim," Grim replied. "That other one only exists in Billy's sad, sick little dream."

The Grim Horse soon took off its costume to reveal that it was actually Kuki.

"I do this for one of my charities!" Kuki smiled to Billy. "It's called the Stupid Kids' Dream Foundation! Yaaay!" she then poofed and disappeared.

"That was weird." Kimi blinked.

"You said it." Tommy agreed.

"Wait, if Billy and Grim are here, then that means that Mandy and Irwin are here too." Cindy concluded.

"Where's the real Irwin?" Twister asked.

"Right here, yo!" Irwin called back as he tried to dodge the spinning pendulum. "I have this dream every night."

Boogey soon appeared and made a silly face to scare the others.

"If you're here to scare us, skip it," Mandy folded her arms. "We're not in the mood."

"GIVE ME BACK MIKE RIGHT NOW!" Lil demanded.

Irwin grunted and groaned as he tried to dodge the pendulum.

"What's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah... NO!" Boogey replied. He soon came to the door through Mandy's dream and came down the stairs. "Oh, yes, Little Miss I'm Always in Control," he stormed down after the young blonde girl. "You're the reason I'm here. You're the only threat to my plans!" he then suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her. "You're coming with me!"

"The heck she is!" Otto snarled.

Irwin then broke off the cuffs and growled. 

"Wow, Irwin." Reggie was surprised.

"And you!" Boogey then grabbed Cindy. "Since you're a dream-bender, let's see how you doofs do without your brain trust!" he then snapped his fingers to make an escape appear in the ceiling. "I'll leave you with a gift!"

Everyone suddenly winced in disgust since he had farted.

"Uh, that wasn't the gift, that was this morning's three cheese omelette," Boogey told the others. "Share the Gouda." He then took Mandy and Cindy away and snapped his fingers as he waved and left as they were now falling through the air.

"I wish I could wake up, but I usually don't wake up until I pee!" Billy cried out.'

"PEE, MAN, PEE!!!"' Sam urged him.

Everyone screamed as they were all about to fall into the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, they all woke up. Billy then checked his pants and then frowned.

"Cindy, Mandy, and Mike got kidnapped by Boogey and Zora." Reggie said.

"We have to get them back." Tommy added.

"How are we gonna get dem back?" Grim asked. "Boogey's got everyt'ing! A better boat, a full crew, and da girls!"

"I miss my little monkey!" Penn cried.

"Grim, if we're gonna get your powers back, stop the Boogeyman, and save the world from tyranny, then we're gonna need all of us to do it!" Billy replied bravely. "We have to get the girls back--CAKE!" he then took out a big chocolate chunk and ate it, only to fall asleep again.

"Well, there's one thing that Boogey doesn't have," Irwin said before he ripped off his shirt to show he had muscles. "THE POWER OF LOVE!"

"Whoa." Kimi blinked.

"YEAH, AND I'M GOING TO DESTROY ZORA!" Lil added, she then threw her pink bow away and then tied a red band across her forehead and added black marking across her cheeks.

"What am I looking at?" Boogey asked as the crystal ball soon smoked out the images.

"It's the view from the gatekeeper's eye, Captain." Creeper reminded him.

"But I thought one of those idiots ate the eye?" Boogey replied.

"They did... You don't want to think about it too hard..." Creeper told him as Drell was paddling a rowboat nearby against his will as his mother was calling out to him through a megaphone.

"No matter," Boogey said before going over to Cindy and Mandy who were tied up. "Mandy, you admitted in court, under oath, that Grim was no good to you without his powers; with Horror's Hand, I can be twice more powerful than Grim ever was. If you were my friend and protect me like the way you protected Grim, we could rule the universe together. What do you say?"

Mandy narrowed her eyes with a low growl. "Just because I'll be friends with a loser bag of bones doesn't mean I'll be friends with a loser toad like you."

"Careful, little girl!" Boogey warned Mandy. "Or I could make the rest of your miserable little existences very scary, ain't that right, Zora and Creeper?"

"That's right, Uncle BJ." Zora replied as she hugged Mike who was in shackles.

Creeper cleaned his goggles as he didn't seem to be paying attention. "What was that? Oh, yes, you're scary, Captain, yes, very scary."

"Keep it up and the employee of the month is gonna be that guy." Boogey warned as he pointed to Fred.

Fred was sitting down and singing Frere Jacques as he appeared to be drinking rocket fuel. 

"It is you who should be scared, Boogey." Mandy warned.

"Why is that?" Boogey glared.

"'Cuz when I get down from here, I'm gonna kick your slimy blue butt so hard, you'll have to sit on your eyes." Mandy replied.

"Oh, now that's scary," Creeper replied. "Maybe you could pick up a few pointers from--"

"Enough!" Boogey snapped. "You're not gonna kick any butt, little girl... If you think you are, then you are dreaming!"

"GAH!" Mandy sat up in her bed with wide eyes until she then had her usual hateful gaze on her face. "I just had the craziest dream..." she then got out of bed and went to the door and opened it only to find Saturn just like in the Beetlejuice movie when he banished Barbara Maitland away from her own house and giant earthworms were rising from the ground.

Mandy then woke up with the others. "I just had the craziest dream..." she then said.

"Was it the one where you can't save us?" Billy asked before the others became a horrible monster. "WHERE ARE YOU, MANDY?!"

Mandy woke up again, this time she was in a room full of unicorns with Irwin's voice.

"We can't make it without you, yo," The unicorns all said. "We can't make it without you, yo. We're doomed. DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED! DOOMED!"

Mandy then screamed at this.

Mandy soon woke up in a blank black void. She then tried to walk around, only to be stuck without anything else there.

"Let... Me... OUT OF HERE!!!" Mandy cried out as she was trapped.

It then showed Mandy still tied up and struggling as she has nightmares.

"Mandy." Cindy frowned in concern.

"She'll be under my sleep spell until her will is broken." Boogey laughed.

"Get off of me!" Mike demanded to Zora. "I don't love you, I only love Lil!"

"I hate to do this, but you've left me with no choice." Zora said as she took out a sack.

"What is that?!" Mike asked.

"Love Powder, don't worry, you'll thank me later." Zora replied before she poured some powder into her hand and blew it into Mike's face.

Mike groaned and coughed as the powder got in her face. "Ugh... What happened?"

"Honey, it's okay, I'm here, I'll make it better..." Zora flirted with her crush. "Now then, tell me, who do you love?"

"I love you, Zora," Mike said. "I always have."

"Right answer!" Zora hugged Mike with glee.

Cindy soon wiggled and yelped as she fell into the water as Boogey's ship passed by and she was then hit by a paddle. Drell then lifted the paddle and looked to see Cindy and both screamed.

"Oh, it's Malovea's granddaughter." Maroot noticed.

"Um, hi?" Cindy blinked nervously.

Drell had an evil grin as he swung the paddle like a baseball bat and hit Cindy which made her fly across the air, making her scream.

"DRELL!" Maroot scolded. 

"What? My hands slipped." Drell shrugged.

"Uncle BJ, the dream-bender is escaping!" Zora called out.

"I'll get her for you, my princess." Mike replied.

"Oh, Mike..." Zora swooned.

Mike then jumped into the water and swam after Cindy.

"Can my life get any worse?" Cindy asked after she landed and she then looked around. "Now where am I?"

"Cindy!" Mike called out.

"Mike, thank goodness," Cindy replied. "We need to find a way to rescue Mandy and find the others."

Mike soon tackled Cindy and grabbed her in the water.

Cindy yelped and wiggled loose while running into a cave. "Wah, get off of me!"

Mike then changed into a shadow and ran after her.

"Has Mike gone insane?!" Cindy yelped as she ran.

"Hi there." Mike's voice said before coming behind Cindy.

Cindy yelped and then kept running for her life.

"Mike, what are you doing?! I'm on your side!" Cindy cried out before she then hid behind a rock. "Phew, that was close."

"Cindy..." Mike repeated.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" Cindy moaned.

Mike was indeed right behind her. "Boo."

"Mike, it's me, Cindy, your friend!" Cindy screamed"I have no idea what you're talking about, now come with me, Dream-Bender." Mike reached out for Cindy.

Cindy grunted and groaned as she tried to move the rock, but since she was weak, she of course could not do it and then began to run again. "ANYONE THERE?! HELP ME!"

Mike then appeared right in front of her as her eyes were turning red.

"Sweet Mother of Mayhem..." Cindy's eyes widened.

It soon became all black and Cindy screamed as this was the worst thing imaginable for her.

Soon enough, the other boat was coming over towards Boogey's to retrieve Mike, Mandy, and Cindy.

"COME ON, GUYS!" Lil demanded. "STROKE! STROKE! STROKE!"

"What do you think we're doing, Commander Lil?!" Angelica huffed.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Boogey commented as he put down his telescope which gave him a practical joke black eye. 

The two-headed parrot saw this and then laughed. Irwin and Lil jumped from cannon-to-cannon and landed on the boat. 

Irwin cut the rope and landed on the poop deck. "Mandy, I will find you, and save you, yo!" he then proclaimed.

"What are you doing? Get them!" Boogey commanded his crew.

"Intruders," Mike growled. "I'll destroy them for you, sir."

The pirates and Mike were then going after the duo.

Cindy was in a cage.

Penn rushed over to Cindy and soon tried to get her out of the cage. "Don't worry, Cin, I shall save you." he then said.

"Hooray." Cindy replied.

As Irwin was fighting off the pirates, Lil saw Zora and growled.

"Well, hello there," Zora smirked. "Nice to see you again."

"You let go of my Mike, you!" Lil glared.

"Your Mike?" Zora laughed. "I'm afraid he's mine, isn't that right, Mikey, dear?"

"I am in love with Zora." Mike replied in a hypnotic trance.

"WHAT?!" Lil yelped. "You did this, didn't you?!" she then glared at Zora.

"Mikey sweetie, destroy her." Zora commanded.

"Yes, my love." Mike replied.

"Mike, it's me, Lil, your girlfriend!" Lil called out with tears in her eyes.

"Zora is my girlfriend." Mike replied.

"I don't wanna fight you!" Lil frowned.

"Too bad, you threatened my princess." Mike glared as her eyes turned red and her claws popped out.

"Mike, what's wrong with you?!" Lil cried out.

Phil sniffled and then sneezed.

"Bless you, Philly." Courtney told her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Court, it's weird, I smell some kind of weird magic powder on Mike." Phil sniffled.

"Wait, did you say powder?" Grim asked.

"Yeah, it's on Mike, I think it's why she's acting all weird." Phil said while Lil screamed for her dear life.

"Lil is in trouble!" Courtney gasped.

Penn groaned as he tried to find the right key to give to Cindy so they could unlock the cage. "Man, I'm having bad luck with these keys."

"Take your time..." Cindy said nervously. "No rush... They're just gonna fatten me up and feed me to Mike if you guys fail."

"I don't know which one it is!" Penn told her.

"Hurry!" Cindy told him.

"Hang on," Billy said. "How did Irwin get so cool?"

"He's driven by the power of love." Grim told him.

"Awesome." Dil commented.

"Hey, guys, look, it's Mike," Otto noticed. "Wait, why is she fighting Lil?"

"Lil, stop making Mike fight you!" Twister called out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Lil glared as Mike pinned her down.

Mike growled in response.

"That's right, destroy her!" Zora cheered. The monster girl was then tapped on the shoulder and she turned around only to be punched in the face by Reggie which shocked everyone.

"Whoa, Reg." Otto muttered.

"Don't you dare mess with my friends!" Reggie glared before she lunged out for Zora and began to beat her up.

Everyone was shocked at how the purple-haired tomboy was beating Zora up. 

"Remind me to never get Reggie angry." Tommy told the others and everyone nodded back to him.

"Mike, honey, help me!" Zora cried out.

Mike growled as she then let go of Lil and went after Reggie. Lil frowned as she felt betrayed by Mike.

"You okay, Lil?" Phil asked his twin sister.

"No, Phil," Lil bowed her head. "Anything but."

"Oh, Lil..." Kimi cooed.

"I can't believe it!" Lil cried. "I betrayed her again!"

"I hate to do this, Mike, but you've left me no choice." Reggie glared at her Cartoon Cartoon friend before fighting her.

Mike then snarled as she turned into her werewolf form.

"I'm not afraid to fight you, Mike," Reggie said. "My mother taught me how to fight when I was a little kid."

Mike only replied with a snarl.

"I don't want to fight you, Mike; I'm your friend," Reggie continued. "You helped me, now let me help you."

Mike roared in Reggie's face and looked like she wanted to tear her apart.

"Reg, this isn't The View, just fight back already!" Otto called out to his sister.

"Nice encouragement, Rocket." Angelica deadpanned.

"Hey, guys, check out what I found." Chuckie said.

"Just what I t'ought," Grim recognized the powder that the redheaded boy found. "Love Powder."

"Love Powder?" Sam asked.

"Love Powder, it's a very powerful substance in the Netherworld," Grim explained. "It can make anyone who inhale it fall in love with the first person they see and forget all about anything else before then."

"Is there any way to break it?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, only da act of true love," Grim informed. "So, all Lil has to do is kiss Mike to make her back to normal."

"That sounds simple enough," Chuckie replied. "Lil, you have to kiss Mike!"

"How can I when she broke my heart?" Lil sulked as Mike and Reggie were fighting.

"Lil, listen to me," Kimi told her best friend. "Mike is in there somewhere. Zora made her fall in love with her, you know that Mike loves you."

"I guess so..." Lil rubbed her arm.

"Don't you remember those great times you had with Mike?" Sam asked. "That was your Mike, not this bad werewolf Mike." 

Lil looked over as Mike was about to kill Reggie.

"Remember when you guys first met?" Courtney added. "Mike saved you from Brett when he hurt you."

"I remember that." Lil admitted.

"And when Bean tried to kill you?" Tommy added. "Mike sacrificed her own life to save you."

Lil bowed her head as she tried to think of the good times she had with Mike.

"Lil, Mike does love you no matter what," Twister even helped. "You're the only girl that she loves and will protect you from anything."

"Wow, Twister, that was beautiful." Arnold smiled.

"I'm even surprised." Otto added.

"Thanks, Mike taught me." Twister replied.

"Well, Lil?" Kimi smiled.

Lil soon took a deep breath and mustered all of her courage as she came toward Mike.

Reggie kept ducking and trying to avoid Mike's killer claws.

"That's right, sweetie!" Zora cheered to Mike. "Destroy her!"

Reggie flipped over a table and then hid behind it. "Phew!"

Mike was then about to chase her. Lil soon grabbed Mike's face and kissed her right on the mouth to break the spell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zora cried out.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Angelica mocked before punching her.

"OW!" Zora yelped.

"How do ya like that, Princess Boogeyman?" Angelica smirked.

Mike soon changed back to her human form and got out of the kiss while shaking her head. "What the heck happened? Oh, Lil!"

"Mike, I'm so glad you're back!" Lil hugged Mike instantly.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"You were in love with Zora," Lil replied. "You were trying to destroy me, Cindy, and Reggie."

Mike looked over as Cindy was still trapped in the cage. 

"I give up!" Penn snapped. "There's no way out!" he then slammed on the cage with his hands.

The cage soon shook and the door opened to let Cindy out.

"Oh, never mind then." Penn said sheepishly.

"Wait, I tried to hurt Reggie too?!" Mike yelped.

Lil nodded to her.

"It's not your fault though, Mike, you were influenced by the love powder." Arnold said.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"Right here." Reggie replied as she came out from behind the table.

"Reggie, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Mike asked.

"Well, you did almost try to kill me." Reggie replied.

"But did I hurt you?" Mike repeated.

Arnold came by Reggie's side to check for any bruises or cuts. "You're fine, Reggie, but there is a scar under your eye."

"Aw, man, Reggie, I'm so sorry." Mike frowned.

"It's okay, Mike, you didn't mean it." Reggie replied as Arnold put an eye patch around his girlfriend's bad eye.

Irwin carried Mandy in his arms as she was snoring quietly.

"I can't believe I hurt one of my own friends." Mike frowned.

"Mike, that wasn't your fault." Lil soothed.

"It was just da love powder, child." Grim comforted Mike.

"Shh, guys, Mandy's still asleep!" Dil shushed the others as Irwin carried Mandy.

"There is only one way to break the spell that the fair maiden is under." Irwin decided.

"You don't mean..." Cindy was about to ask, but Irwin then finally kissed Mandy on the lips and even stroked her hair.

Everyone looked in big shock as Irwin was finally kissing the girl of his dreams.

Mandy soon woke up and punched Irwin away from her and it made a couple of his teeth fall out. "Okay, I get it!" she then groaned in disgust. "Terrible, horrible, disgusting nightmares that just keep getting worse! Cindy, can we just move on already?"

"Mandy, that wasn't a dream, you're awake now." Cindy told the blonde girl.

Mandy soon groaned and then threw up into the water.

"I AM THE GOD OF LOVE!" Irwin cheered for himself.

"Uh, when you're done there, we got a situation." Phil warned.

"He's right." Grim agreed.

"It's like Mallory, but a robot." Penn said.

"Mandy." Cindy corrected.

"Do I look like I care?" Penn huffed.

'Please surrender yourselves and come with me,' Mandroid walked over, carrying a gun. 'You will be assimilated.'

"Please?" Mandy raised an eyebrow before turning back to her robotic counterpart. "Please?! If you're supposed to be me, then let's get a couple of things straight! I don't say 'please', I don't assimilate, and I don't take orders from anyone, especially a pathetic excuse of a Boogeyman!"

Mandroid couldn't take it anymore as she malfunctioned and died. Boogey, Creeper, Zora, and the pirates came over to the group 

"You're gonna pay, DeVille!" Zora threatened.

"Someone think fast before they realize they outnumbered us." Mandy said as she picked up the ray gun.

"I was just in for the saving you part." Irwin said to Mandy.

"How fast do I have to think?" Billy asked. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"I got nuthin'." Penn shrugged.

Cindy just shook in response.

"Well, we got this far without your help," Penn had to admit. "Not bad for a bunch of dopes, weenies, and a useless bag of bones without any powers."

"Am I the weenie or the bag of bones?" Twister whispered to Sam.

"You think of something this time, Blondie." Penn folded his arms at Mandy. 

Mandy and the others walked one way only for Boogey and his crew to follow until she then shot the gun upwards and broke one of the stalagmites which made it break off and come down in the middle of the two groups on the ship to make a leak in the boat. 

"That's so hot, yo~" Irwin gushed.

Everyone jumped into the boat and rowed away from the ship.

"We can't let them get to the Hand first and Zora's parents will kill me if they found out I made her unhappy," Boogey said to his crew. "There's only one thing left to do!"

"And what's that, Uncle BJ?" Zora asked.

"Oh, sir, you can't mean--!" Creeper yelped.

"I do!" Boogey replied. "Release the Krakken!"

"Yay!" Zora cheered hopefully. "The Krakken will eat Lil, right?"

"That's right, sweetie." Boogey replied.

"Oh, you're the best uncle ever!" Zora beamed.

Creeper took out what looked like car keys and pressed a button which released the Kraken. Deep down under the sea, a garage door opened and revealed a dangerous and deathly squid.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile with the others...

Mandy was glaring at everyone. 

"I'm gonna kill that witch the next time I see her!" Lil snapped.

"And I won't blame you," Mike said. "Lil, I'm sorry if I did anything with Zora."

"It's okay, Mike, I'm not mad at you, just her." Lil promised.

"Ooh, this air is bad for my hair..." Courtney frowned. "My hair's getting all frizzy."

"You think this is bad?" Angelica replied. "My hair is sweating like crazy and the frizziness is worse on me!"

"Don't break a nail, ladies." Otto deadpanned.

"At least Lu's not here, we'd probably never make it this far." Mike mumbled.

"I hope nothing bad will happen to us like it did to Mike and Lil," Courtney said as she lay down on Phil's lap. "I don't want to lose you."

"It won't, Court, it won't." Phil promised.

Arnold then comforted Reggie while Chuckie hugged a picture of Rhonda. 

Otto rolled his eyes. "Couples, yuck!"

"I miss Spinelli," Twister said. "She always keeps me safe no matter what."

"Seriously?" Otto scoffed. "What does that girl see in you."

"She says I make her laugh." Twister shrugged.

"You're forgetting that Spinelli is the toughest girl in Disneyville." Otto reminded.

"Isn't she amazing?" Twister smiled.

They soon came up to a dock.

"My stomach feels like it's on fire..." Cindy groaned.

"Serves you right for eating three pieces of that cake!" Penn glared.

"Where are we?" Kimi asked as she looked around.

"Da Island Peril: Da Resting Place of Horror's Hand." Grim informed.

They then began to climb up the stairs as it was a long way up. Cindy panted and wheezed, she then gulped every time she looked down as they kept getting higher and higher.

"Pangborn would have a field day on these stairs." Tommy muttered.

Sam took out his inhaler and used it.

"I don't think I can make it anymore." Courtney groaned as she fell to her knees.

"Me neither..." Cindy panted. "Maybe I should take it easy on the Trail Mix."

"Next time I go on an adventure, remind me not to wear high heels." Angelica told the others.

"Need some help, Court?" Phil offered.

"Oh, you don't have to," Courtney blushed, but Phil didn't hear any of it as he decided to carry her like a bride which made her blush even more. "Oh, my..."

"We're almost t'ere." Grim promised the others.

"I'm going to destroy her no matter what." Lil grumbled about Zora.

"I know you will, Rambo," Mike told her. "Just take it easy for now."

Lil quietly growled as Mike managed to calm her down.

"Are we almost there?" Chuckie asked. "I'm getting tired."

"Man, and I thought ancient temples had a lot of steps..." Penn panted. "It's like the Ace Ventura movie with the slinky steps."

Everyone then looked up and saw a bright light.

"It's amazing, yo!" Irwin commented.

"I know," Billy replied as he saw a small house and waved to an old woman with a big nose just like his. "I can see my grandma's house from here!"

"Shut up, Billy." Mandy scoffed.

"I'll never understand why she moved here." Billy sighed as he followed the others up the stairs.

They then finally made it up to the top.

"Oh, man, finally!" Cindy said.

They then came up to a statue of a warrior in a helmet who appeared to be missing a hand which was on display as Horror's Hand.

"Whoa... Awesome." Dil commented.

"HALT!" The statue came to life and jumped down in front of them all. 

"Who is that?" Mandy wondered.

"I am Horror the Ancient," The statue greeted them as his eyes glowed. "Long ago, I magically channeled all of my fear into my left hand, and then cut it off, so I would forever be bold and brave. You may pass no further without defeating me in a battle!"

The others shivered nervously.

"Of wits," The statue then concluded which relaxed them at first. "During which I will attempt to strike you with my spear."

Everyone then got nervous again.

"Mr. Horror! Mr. Horror!" Dil called out. "Did cutting off your hand make you brave?" he then asked.

"Oh, my goodness, no!" Horror replied. "What was I thinking? First of all, I'm a lefty, so once I cut it off, I couldn't even sign my name! Then I just got bored and I gained like 20 pounds, now I do a lot of online gaming and learned how to play a guitar with my teeth, it's really boring." he then sat down on the edge in despair.

"So, what you're saying is you're not really good at Ganges of Battle," Penn said as he sat next to him. "You just want a little love and understanding. Well, Penn is here and he's ready to listen!"

"Oh, God...." Cindy rolled her eyes.

Horror then slammed his spear to the ground and Penn decided to use Cindy as a shield.

"Hey!" Cindy glared.

Penn smiled sheepishly.

"If you defeat me, you will face your greatest fear!" Horror glared down at the group. "At the hand of Horror's Hand!"

"Well, looks like we got from bad to worse." Angelica commented.

Everyone then heard a noise and suddenly, the Krakken showed up after they looked down and it grabbed Billy and Twister.

"TWISTER!" Reggie, Otto, and Sam cried out.

The Krakken ate Billy and Twister and soon disappeared under the water.

"BILLY!" Irwin cried out for his best friend.

"Not Twister too!" Sam yelped.

"Oh, man, how are we gonna tell his parents?" Otto asked.

"His parents?!" Sam replied. "Try to explain this to Spinelli!"

"They'll be fine." Mandy said.

"Oh, great," Grim groaned. "T'ere goes our comic relief. What next?"

A ship was then flying and an anchor was dropped on Irwin as Boogey, Zora, and Creeper came down.

"YOU!" Zora glared at Lil.

"Me?" Lil replied.

"You!" Penn pointed to Cindy.

"Her!" Cindy pointed back.

"Them!" Cindy and Penn then concluded in a Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck fashion.

"SHUT IT!" Zora snapped which made Penn and Cindy gulp before she glared back at Lil. "You stole my boyfriend!"

"HARDLY!" Lil scoffed. "I saw Mike first and she's mine!"

"Wait a minute, Mike was a girl all this time?" Dil asked out of confusion.

"Not now, Dil." Tommy told his younger brother.

"You're trying to confuse me, aren't you?" Zora asked.

"Now, listen here--" Mike glared.

"Let me handle this, honey." Lil said as she patted Mike on the head.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike replied.

"That's my Mikey..." Lil smiled before glaring at Zora. "As for you!"

"What're you gonna do to me?" Zora scoffed. "You're forgetting that I'm a boogeyman and you're just a mortal!"

"I've never seen Lil this scary and angry before." Cindy commented.

"I know, isn't she great, Cindy?" Mike replied.

"As long as you're happy, Mike." Cindy sighed.

Mike giggled and patted Cindy on the head innocently as she thought of Lil in action.

"You think I'm just a plain old mortal?" Lil snarled at Zora as she began to transform. "I'll show you a plain old mortal!"

"Cool!" Dil beamed while Tommy looked like he was going to faint while Chuckie just did.

Angelica simply jumped into Kimi's arms.

"What the heck?" Zora asked.

"So, do you still think I'm a plain mortal?" Lil grinned to Zora as her eyes were blood red.

"Y-Y-You don't scare me." Zora replied.

"Oh, no?" Lil smirked. 

"Uncle BJ!" Zora cried out.

"Uh, I'll be right there, dear," Boogey replied. "But anyway, I'm afraid you're outmatched, Grim, old buddy. Horror's Hand is mine!"

"Do you wanna be useful without your powers?" Mandy asked Grim. "Now is a good time to start!"

"I... I... I don't know how, Boogey, but we're going to beat you!" Grim glared.

"Smooth..." Penn deadpanned.

"Well, you both can't have Horror's Hand." Horror told the groups.

"So, what do we have to do then?" Kimi asked as she still held Angelica in her arms.

"You have to make the cannibal run," Horror replied. "Whoever comes back alive will win the honor of fighting me!"

"You're so on, dude!" Otto laughed.

"Holy, crud!" Creeper's eyes widened. "A cannibal run is the most dangerously terrifying run of the entire river!"

"Well, we're not scared," Boogey smirked. "Right, Zora?"

"Right, Uncle BJ." Zora replied after she got over Lil's transformation.

"And we're not scared either, right, Chuckie?" Phil asked.

Chuckie was unfortunately still passed out.

"Tommy?" Phil then asked.

Tommy was twitching on the ground.

"Well, whatever it takes, I'm up for it!" Phil glared in determination.

"Totally awesome!" Horror smiled as he then showed them a map. "You will start from Point Dread, go through the Chasm of Blades across the Bottomless Falls, past through the Hole of Oddities, past Monster Island, through the sunken city of the Witch Queen, stop for lunch at the Picnic Grounds of Terror, jump The Glacier of Evil, pass through the Whirlpool of Suffering, and finally, overcome the Cliffs of Crushing. Wow, man, I'm glad I don't have to go through all that!"

"You have all that down, Grim, old chum?" Boogey mocked. "I hate to see you and your delightful companions get lost or worse along the way."

"See you at da finish line, Boogey!" Grim glared.

"Our backsides, perhaps!" Boogey retorted with a laugh before kissing Grim's forehead to annoy him.

"Uh, Angelica?" Kimi asked. "Could you get off of me, please?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was then time to get ready to go.

Irwin was shivering nervously. "I miss Billy and Twister, yo!"

"I told you, Billy and Twister are fine." Mandy narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"How are we gonna tell Spinelli about this?" Sam asked.

"I got it," Otto said once he had an idea. "Tell her that he got lost in the woods while we were camping and we don't know where he is."

"Why do I have to tell her?!" Sam yelped.

"What, you think I'm gonna tell her?" Otto scoffed. "No way, I'm still sore from that atomic wedgie that Lars gave us last weekend when he made us do his homework for him!"

"Well, Spinelli is gonna do way worse to Lars than what she'll do to us!" Sam replied. "Can you imagine what she might do with us?!"

"SHUT UP!" Mandy snapped to them.

Otto and Sam muttered as they stayed quiet.

"They've been underwater for six hours," Penn replied. "I'd go after them, but I ruptured my eardrum."

"Again?" Cindy deadpanned.

Mandy look over at the water, becoming emotional as she was thinking about the moments she had with Billy.

"Mandy?" Lil called.

"You weenies lose your mascots?" Boogey mocked. "That's a crying shame!"

"We don't need to be together, right?" Mandy replied weakly before she stared into the water. "Billy's... Always fine..."

"What did I tell you guys?" Arnold said to the others, referring to Mandy's rare display.

"Whoa, Mandy is showing emotions?!" Otto asked.

Mandy even looked like she was going to cry.

"Mandy, I know you miss your friend, but... It gets easier..." Cindy tried to comfort.

Mandy looked to Cindy and actually hugged her without saying anything.

"It's okay... It's okay." Cindy said as she patted Mandy on the back.

"Poor Mandy." Lil cooed.

"Hey, Blondie." Penn poked Mandy's head and pointed to the water as bubbles came to the surface.

It was the Krakken who had Billy and Twister on its tentacles.

"We're fine!" Twister smiled.

"Told you they were fine." Mandy muttered as she then pushed Cindy off of her and then had an annoyed look on her face.

The Krakken put the duo onto the boat and waved goodbye as it left.

"Billy! Twister! You survived!" Penn called out.

"Penn, you got their names right!" Cindy gasped.

"Well, of course I did, Sandy." Penn teased.

"Hey!" Cindy glared as he smirked.

"Twist, you're okay, which means, I'm okay, and that means I get to live!" Otto cheered.

Twister simply looked at him in confusion, even more so than usual.

"Guys, how did you survive the Krakken?" Chuckie asked.

"First the Krakken ate us, but we kept alive by breathing our own farts," Billy explained. "Then me, Twister, and the Krakken became friends. He's really fun when you get to know him."

The Krakken waved and ate a passing bird, and then went underwater. The boat then got tipped over and everyone fell into the water.

"We might as well quit now," Grim sulked. "There's no way we're going to win, The Cannibal Runs are impossible, no one has ever survived!"

"We can't quit." Lil told him.

"Why not?!" Grim asked.

"Because I said so." Mandy firmly stated.

"Don't treat me like a t'ree-year-old!" Grim glared at Mandy. "It's because of you kids, I got me powers taken away!"

"Wasn't Boogey the one who caused you to get your powers taken away?" Cindy asked.

"That is true." Penn agreed.

"Because of dose two!" Grim glared at Billy and Mandy.

"Ah, Grim!" Billy glared back. "When we won you in that game of Limbo, you agreed to be our best friend forever; powers or no powers!"

"Don't remind me." Grim groaned.

"And we're going to win, no matter what." Otto added.

"Man, I haven't seen Otto this pumped since that time I visited with that race across New Zealand," Mike said before Phil and Lil looked to her. "Oh, this was before I met you guys, it was after my first summer in Nicktropolis."

"Was this back when you were a girl?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, and I started dating Otto." Mike nodded.

"And that was before I quit being friends with Miranda and dated Philly." Courtney memorized.

"I still can't believe that someone like you would like someone like me." Phil replied.

"Well, I was afraid to admit my true feelings to you, because I thought maybe you wouldn't like me back." Courtney explained.

"It feels like a lifetime ago." Mike nodded.

"And best friends stick together, even through the tough times." Twister smiled.

"But this is an impossible time!" Grim told him.

"You said that sometimes people do stupid things out of love!" Billy smiled. "This is one of those stupid times!"

"But I don't love any of you," Grim glared. "In fact, I pretty much hate all of you!"

"And we feel the same way, but our only option is losing Horror's Hand to Boogey," Mandy replied. "Do you really want that?"

"Oh... I hate you guys, but I hate him even more!" Grim admitted.

"Let's do this thing, yo!" Irwin cheered as he took out his hand and waited for everyone else to join their hands in, but they didn't, so he slapped his own hand with the zombie arm. "Whoo... Go, us..."

Mandy then shoved Irwin into the water.

It was then almost time to start as a little monster blew a trumpet. Horror then came out with a green flag and was in front of the two boats.

"You're going down, Lil!" Zora grinned fiendishly.

Lil snarled as she was ready to punish Zora for taking Mike away from her like this.

"Uncle Penn, I'm nervous..." Cindy gulped.

"Don't worry, we got this." Penn soothed her.

"I'll win for you, Babe!" Zora giggled as she blew a kiss to Mike.

The boats then began to go out into the water to begin the Cannibal Run.

Horror waved the flag and Boogey's boat was ahead, but the other boat wasn't. "Aaaand, you're off!" he then announced.

A pirate in the lead was cracking a whip under the water as the boat was shown to be some sort of monster hybrid who soon came up and ate him alive.

"We got this, huh?" Cindy deadpanned to Penn who just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm useless..." Grim frowned.

"Not yet," Mandy said as she threw off his robe which made him spin in the air. "Grab the back seat!"

Grim grabbed onto the back of the boat and his legs were spinning to make them zip through the river like a motor boat.

"YAHOO!" Dil cheered.

They were now right beside the ship.

"We're neck-in-neck!" Lil told the others.

Boogey soon opened the door to his cannons and began to load them up so he could shoot cannonballs at the enemy.

"INCOMING!" Sam cried out.

Boogey shot the cannon, but it backfired and made the others ahead of the ship.

"We're ahead!" Reggie cheered.

"Oh, curses!" Boogey groaned as he slapped his forehead. "NOOOO!"

"Talk about bad karma." Twister laughed with Otto.

"Oh, look out!" Arnold warned the others as they were coming across buzz saws in the water.

The others were carefully passing through the buzz saws and was suscessful.

"We're gonna be the first ones to--" Mike was about to say until she then saw a bunch of swinging axes. "Chasm..." Mike finished with a sigh.

The boat was split up in halves, but luckily, no one was injured.

"Is my hair okay?" Penn asked as his ponytail seemed to be cut off.

"No, it's not." Cindy said.

"Your ponytail got cut off." Otto added.

"WHAT?!" Penn asked. "Cindy, how could you let this happen to me?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cindy cried out.

"What about me?!" Angelica yelped. "How's my hair?!"

"I see a big old bald spot." Phil joked.

"What?!" Angelica panicked. "Where?!"

"On top of your head." Phil told her.

Angelica pulled out her mirror and sees no bald spots, then glares at Phil. "Phil DeVille, you are so dead!"

Phil laughed in response.

"Guys, how are we gonna get the boat back together?" Reggie asked. "There's no way we can get Horror's Hand in this condition. What are we gonna do now?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Billy raised his hand. "We lose?"

"What about that stuff you guys all said about friendship and trying and never giving up?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, sometimes we just say weird stuff, ya know?" Twister shrugged.

Phil laughed in response.

"Guys, how are we gonna get the boat back together?" Reggie asked. "There's no way we can get Horror's Hand in this condition. What are we gonna do now?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Billy raised his hand. "We lose?"

"Ugh..." Penn groaned at that.

Boogey's boat soon walked above the chasm of saws and the creature crawled onto the rocks before coming to the other side of the water completely unharmed.

"We've got to get one of those," Dil pointed out to the others. "Tommy, can we have one?"

"No, Dil." Tommy told his little brother.

"Aww..." Dil pouted to that.

"Is that a Loch-Ness Monster?" Penn wondered.

"I'm not sure." Mike shrugged.

"So, Grim, are you all cut up about losing Horror's Hand?" Boogey mocked.

"Hey, Lil, have any shredding hope of victory?" Zora added. "You are falling apart as it seems."

"Good one, Zora!" Boogey laughed with his niece.

The ship then left as they were ahead of the boat.

"Now I wish I had powers so we wouldn't have to listen to these puns..." Reggie groaned.

Billy soon sneezed and made a big mess on the boat which stuck the cut up pieces together. 

"Oh, Billy, you're brilliant!" Twister beamed. "Hurry, sneeze on Mandy and the others!"

"WHAT?!" Cindy yelped. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"And I just got these new pants!" Angelica groaned. "He is so not sneezing on me!"

It was too late, Billy was already sneezing on everyone so they could stick the boat back together.

"SNOT!" Cindy and Angelica screamed.

"Can you two stop screaming now?" Kimi groaned.

Grim soon sighed as he decided to just get this over with and Billy soon sneezed on him next and their boat was stuck back together just like glue.

"We're a river booger!" Billy laughed. "And you said you didn't need me."

"Wait a minute, Courtney, how come you're not bothered by this?" Angelica asked the blonde rich girl.

"I'm used to seeing some gross things." Courtney giggled.

"Of course, you're dating Phil..." Angelica rolled her eyes. "How is it you were more popular in school than I was or Savannah?"

"Miranda." Lil reminded her.

Mike sighed. "It's harder for me because Miranda was also the name of my mother."

"You were probably the only popular girl that was nice to us." Reggie said to Courtney.

"Aww, thanks~" Courtney replied.

"I hope you kiddies can fly!" Boogey called out. "'Cuz you're gonna need to once you get to the bottomless falls!"

"I love you, Mike." Zora swooned.

Hearing that made Lil growl.

"Creeper, activate the rockets!" Boogey commanded.

Creeper was steering and pulled a lever and the rockets came out and then flew over from the bottomless river and the rocket was out of gas, making the pirates cheer.

"That was awesome!" Dil beamed.

"No, Dil, it's not when we're behind!" Tommy told his brother.

"What do we do now?!" Kimi panicked. "We are going to die!"

"Relax, everyone, let me handle this," Mike told the others. "I learned something cool."

"And you better hurry, otherwise, we're finished!" Cindy replied.

"I know just what to do." Mike said as she got ready.

Penn and Cindy held each other as they shivered nervously.

"Uh, Mike, you better do it now!" Reggie begged.

They were now almost to the bottomless pit. Mike's eyes glowed and the boat was covered up by the darkness and floated.

"I recognize this technique," Grim said in shock. "It's shadow telekinesis. Only Raven from the Teen Titans and her cousin can do this, but how would Mike know about this method?"

"I thought you knew everything." Penn smirked.

"Whoa, Mike, that was awesome, how did you do that?" Dil smiled.

"My friend Jo taught me how to do it," Mike replied. "We made a deal: She teaches me what Raven taught her, and I'd teach her what Aniu taught me."

"Cindy, who's Anui?" Penn asked.

"Um, she's this white wolf..." Cindy replied. "I hear she's a special spirit guide to those who carry a wolf gene... Also I think Mike said that she's the mother of the legendary hero Balto."

"Aww... I thought that she was a hot woman." Penn pouted.

"No, Penn..." Cindy sighed. "Not every girl is Carlotta..."

Penn soon cried at the mention of Carlotta. "Too soon!" 

"You guys broke up in 1989, get over it!" Cindy told him.

Penn kept crying anyway.

"YOU GUYS, I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" Mike scolded.

"She started it." Penn snorted as he pointed to Cindy in blame.

Mike rolled her eyes as she then use her shadow powers to get through the bottomless waterfalls.

"We're not gonna make it!" Otto yelped.

They soon came to the end of the waterfall and screamed until Mike used her shadow powers to make the boat float and it then came to the other side of the chasm and she soon floated them over Boogey's boat.

"Say goodbye to our butts!" Twister called out to Boogey.

"Mike, you're awesome!" Lil beamed to her girlfriend.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Mike blushed after they landed.

"Yeah, if only Penn was that good when he was on Dancing with the Stars." Cindy giggled.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" Penn glared.

Oops..." Cindy smirked.

Penn soon gave her a wedgie.

Cindy yelped and groaned. "Not... Cool..." she then muttered out weakly. "Why me...?"

"Serves you right." Penn huffed.

Boogey's ship soon splashed against them as it went into a swirling vortex in the water.

"Whoa... What's that?" Dil pointed out.

"Dat would be da Hole of Oddities." Grim replied.

"Why do they call it the Hole of Oddities?" Tommy wondered.

"We're about to find out." Reggie replied.

They then went through the swirling vortex too.

Suddenly, everyone was felt puppets.

"I never 'felt' more alive!" Penn joked. "Get it? Felt? FELT?!" 

"Today's show is brought to you by the letter C." Cindy muttered.

"I look hideous!" Courtney screamed.

"Courtney, don't be silly, you never look bad in my eyes." Phil comforted his girlfriend.

Billy soon screamed as he looked down his body. "I'M A FOREARM FROM THE WAIST DOWN!"

"Hey, guys, look, I'm a puppet." Twister smiled.

"How do we get out of here?!" Angelica yelped. 

"That way!" Mike pointed to the exit.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Chuckie moaned.

Luckily, they made it out of the Hole of Oddities.

"That was disturbing..." Mandy commented.

"How soon until we get to the Picnic Grounds of Terror?" Cindy frowned. "I'm starving!"

"Me too." Penn added.

They soon rowed and went up one stream that carried them up like in a roller-coaster ride. They then rode down as a monster was by the waterfall and breathed fire.

"Wheeee!" Dil cheered.

Chuckie, Sam, and Cindy soon all threw up.

"ALL RIGHT!" Penn cheered with Dil.

There were more and more monsters who breathed fire as they went down and spun around in loops like at an amusement park.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Penn beamed like a little kid.

Cindy then yelped as she seemed to be floating out of the boat.

Penn then grabbed Cindy by her collar and held her in his arms. "Isn't this cool, Cindy?!"

"I think I ate too much cake..." Cindy suddenly looked queasy.

"I'm so glad that I came here." Penn smiled.

They soon enough passed a sign which warned them of the Sunken City of the Witch Queen. They looked around only to not find a city while Boogey and his crew went below the deck and their ship went underwater.

"How the heck are we gonna make it into the city?" Kimi asked.

Twister soon made a chittering noise. The Krakken soon appeared and waved to Billy and Twister. Billy then squealed to ask him for help since they were friends now.

"Hold your breaths!" Mike told the others as the Krakken grabbed the boat to take them underwater.

"I can't understand how Twist can talk to The Krakken." Otto groaned.

"Well, they did spend some time together." Reggie said before they were under the water.

The Witch Queen rambled and yelled at Boogey's ship as it passed by her house and soon shot her broomstick at the deathboat that was right behind it.

"Look out!" Zora screamed.

Mandy took everybody's glasses and used them to deflect the blasts back to the Witch Queen, turning her into a frog.

"Hey, I can't see!" Cindy cried out. "I can't see!"

Mandy then handed Cindy her glasses back and did a double take once she saw that Irwin had been turned into a frog.

"Ribbit, yo!" Irwin croaked.

They soon came out from under the water and stopped for lunch at the Picnic Grounds of Terror.

"Ugh, finally!" Cindy said in relief.

"Do they have any meat there?" Phil wondered.

"There's so much food..." Mike said in surprise.

"I'M FIRST!" Penn called out.

"No, I am!" Cindy glared. "Ladies first!"

"You're not a lady!" Penn scoffed as he then grabbed the hem of her shirt to keep her from going further. "You're nothing but a pipsqueak!"

Soon enough, everyone sat down to eat their lunch from the picnic tables.

"Please pass the coleslaw." Cindy said.

"This sandwich needs something..." Reggie hummed. "Is there any mustard?"

Dil then passed her the mustard as he ate some french fries. Phil ate his steak like a wild dog which made juice fly everywhere.

"Watch the hair!" Angelica warned.

"So, what's with you, Cindy?" Penn asked. "I don't think I've seen you eat this much before..."

Cindy sighed. "I'm under a lot of stress."

"You wanna talk about it?" Penn offered.

"I'm not sure if you would understand..." Cindy sighed as she turned away from him.

"No, no, just tell me." Penn told her.

"It's nothing..." Cindy looked away from him. 

"Please tell me." Penn told her.

Cindy sighed. "Just something dumb at school..." 

"Who was it, Cin?" Penn glared. "Do I have to beat up that Kevin kid?"

"No, it's not that..." Cindy frowned. "It's Math Class..."

"Oh..." Penn said.

"I actually don't get it!" Cindy said. "I always understand new problems in school for a subject, but... I... I..." she then held out her last math test which was a 52%. 

"That's it?" Penn bore a deadpan face.

"Isn't it awful?!" Cindy cried out.

"What's so bad about that?" Penn asked.

"Penn, a 52% is an F!" Cindy told him. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ALGEBRA AND I'M ONE OF THE SMARTEST KIDS IN SCHOOL!" she then had a mental breakdown. "What if I get held back all the way to Kindergarten?!" 

"Snap out of it!" Penn glared as he slapped her.

"Ow!" Cindy yelped and rubbed her sore cheek.

"Cindy, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Penn put his hands on his hips. "You're not gonna get sent back to Kindergarten!" 

"But what do I do about my math grade?" Cindy frowned. "I can't let my mom see this... I've been hiding it from her since the test three months ago and we have another one coming up in a week, and... Is that chocolate covered bacon wrapped shrimp?" 

"Yes, but you're not getting it." Penn said.

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"This is why you're eating so much," Penn told her. "You're eating a lot because you're stressed about school. You don't wanna disappoint your parents, but the best way to face your fear is to face it!"

"You mean... Showing my parents my bad test grade?" Cindy asked shakily. "But what if they disown me?" she then panicked. "Will I have to move out? WHERE WILL I LIVE?!" 

Penn then slapped her again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Cindy glared out of pain.

"Stop worrying about every little thing!" Penn glared. "Your parents are crazy about you and they would never do anything to hurt you! They love you no matter what!" 

"R-Really...?" Cindy asked.

"Listen, Cindy, I know you're scared, but parents love their kids no matter what..." Penn comforted Cindy. "Sure, you tanked your test, but that doesn't mean you can't try again, but at least you can say you try. A bad grade doesn't make you a failure." 

"Aww..." Cindy smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Penn, you're the best!"

"Hey, I care about ya, kid." Penn smiled.

Cindy then hugged him and made him fall on the ground since she was so heavy.

Penn groaned and then hugged her back. "But seriously, Cindy, you need to cut down on the food." he then told her.

"I'll try..." Cindy replied as she sat on his stomach. "Hey, uh, sorry about what I said about you on Dancing with the Stars... You really should've won." 

"Thanks, kiddo." Penn said before hugging her again.

Cindy then reached for the shrimp again. Penn shook his head, he then broke it apart so they could share it. 

"PHILLIP!" Lil snapped. "YOU'RE GETTING BLOOD FROM YOUR STEAK ON MY SHIRT!"

Mike and Courtney sighed as their significant others began to have an argument. 

"You know, if we were a couple, I'd never fight with you." Zora smirked to Mike. 

"Uhh..." Mike stared at her before suddenly getting hugged by the Boogeygirl. "Get. Off. Of. ME!" She then glared down at Zora. "I don't love you, I don't even like you! Man, and I thought it was impossible with Haggis and Baggis Cuzzlewitz!" 

"You don't like me?" Zora asked.

"I told you that I have a girlfriend!" Mike glared.

"Yeah, get it through your thick head!" Lil added to Zora. "Mike is mine not yours, she'll never love you because she loves me!" 

"Wait until my Uncle BJ gets Horror's Hand, then you'll be sorry, DeVille!" Zora snarled.

"Whatever, you just leave my sister and Mike alone!" Phil glared.

Zora soon stormed off to tell her uncle what happened.

"Wow, thanks, Phil." Lil smiled.'

"You're my sister." Phil smiled back. 

Courtney then giggled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Man, I'm stuffed..." Penn patted his stomach. 

"Tell me about it..." Cindy agreed. "I haven't eaten this much since--"

"This morning!" Penn smirked.

Cindy pouted to him.


	10. Chapter 10

After lunch, everybody then went back onto their boats to continue the race.

"They will all pay for this, I swear of it!" Zora scowled.

The Krakken lifted the other boat to help the others in as Boogey and his crew rowed away in the river. The Krakken then tossed the boat like a football as it flew over Boogey's boat to put them in the lead. They came to the icebergs only for them to close up together and a face appeared with a wicked smirk toward them all. Sam and Chuckie screamed to that.

"This is amazing!" Penn yelled out of excitement.

"I don't feel so good." Cindy moaned.

Mandy took out Mandroid's gun and shot the face so they could get through the ice.

"Nice shot." Lil smiled.

"Whatever." Mandy rolled her eyes.

Once they made it through the ice, they were heading for the swirling whirlpool in the water.

"I'm having the time of my life!" Penn cheered.

They soon came out through the whirlpool and went through a fish-shaped tube which sent them flying over Boogey's ship again.

"NOOOO!" Boogey glared in dismay.

"Lame-os!" Otto laughed.

"DON'T CALL US THAT!" Zora glared.

Otto just laughed with the others.

They then came up to slamming stone doors that slammed almost every second and could flatten them if they weren't too careful.

"We will never make it!" Cindy cried out.

"Yes, we will, we just have to row fast." Mandy said.

"I hope you're right." Penn said to her.

The stone doors were getting faster each time they passed.

"This is too fast, we'll never make it," Mandy told the others. "We need more speed."

Phil then had an idea and jumped into the river.

"What are you doing?" Lil asked her twin brother.

"Leave it to me, I know just what to do." Phil said.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna give it some gas." Lil groaned in slight disgust.

"No, Lillian, I'm not!" Phil scoffed.

Phil and Lil glared to each other as Phil then went to the end of the boat to help them.

"What are you going to do?" Courtney asked her boyfriend.

"Relax, Babe, I got this." Phil said as he then pushed the boat, using his werewolf speed.

"YAHOO!" Dil cheered.

"I'm nauseous... I'm nauseous... I'm nauseous..." Cindy moaned.

"She sounds like Filburt." Twister commented.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so good." Sam groaned.

"SLOW DOWN!" Angelica told Phil.

"If we slow down, we'll be crushed!" Mandy glared.

Cindy, Chuckie, and Sam's faces soon turned green.

"Billy-Bot, Mandroid, destroy them!" Boogey commanded as the two robots played shuffleboard on the deck. "That's an order!"

'Statement: DESTROY US ALL!!!' Billy-Bot replied before his head spun.

'I don't take orders, especially from a pathetic excuse for a Boogeyman like you.' Mandroid retorted.

"Ugh!" Boogey groaned out of frustration.

"Mental note: Never hire robots to do your work." Zora noted.

The deathboat made it out okay, but unfortunately, Boogey's ship was flattened by the stone doors.

There was then a sign that said 'ALMOST THERE'.

"WE'RE WINNING!" Otto cheered.

Boogey soon loaded another cannon as the others were close to the finish line and Horror stood there, ready to wave the flag.

"Whoo-hoo, go, Philly, go, you're almost there!" Courtney beamed.

"Suck, cannonball!" Boogey called out before firing his cannon.

"LOOK OUT!" Cindy wailed.

"We're never going to make it!" Kimi panicked.

The cannonball then crashed down on the deathboat and made them sink instantly. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Boogey and Zora cheered.

Grim's hand then reached out, grabbing the ribbon, which made his team the winners.

"NO!" Zora yelled.

Horror then waved the flag to declare them as the winners.

"We did it!" Reggie beamed. "We won!"

"Thanks to Philly." Courtney smiled as she hugged her boyfriend.

Phil smiled as he climbed out of the river and came up to the dock with them.

"I'm the laughing stock of the Underworld!" Boogey frowned.

Drell and Maroot came by on their boat.

"Look, Drelly Bean, it's someone who has a worse life than you do!" Maroot pointed out to her grown son.

"HA!" Drell smirked.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!" Zora glared. "DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT MY UNCLE BJ LIKE THAT!"

Maroot just blew a raspberry and Drell rowed them away.

"Maybe scary really isn't your thing?" Creeper said to Boogey, putting an arm around him as someone mopped up his hat.

Boogey growled at him. This made Creeper chuckle nervously and then back away.

"You are indeed fearless," Horror told the group. "Now the only thing you must do is defeat--"

Mandy then pulled off Billy's nose and threw it at Horror which made him fall over. The water soon made a huge splash due to Horror falling into the water.

"All right, let's grab this thing and blow this dump." Mike told the others.

Boogey watched this from his telescope. He then went to the trash can and took out his hat and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"I swear, I will destroy Lil DeVille." Zora growled as her eyes glowed in anger.

The others soon came into Horror's Hand and finally found it.

"YEAH!" Billy beamed as he jumped up in the air and danced around before going to run after Horror's Hand.

"Remember, Horror's Hand is an artifact of unmanageable power, but once we get close to it, the hand will open and your worst nightmare will spring forth," Grim warned as he held the boy back by his shoulder. "It's only that if you can overcome that fear, you get that Hand, so let me go first."

Billy, Mandy, and Irwin then tackled Grim to the ground before he could get to the hand.

"I ain't afraid of nuthin'!" Billy glared.

"Wait a minute, Big Nose, that's mine!" Penn glared as he extended his leg to make Billy trip.

"IT'S MINE!" Cindy glared at him as she jumped onto his back.

"Get off of me, Cindy!" Penn grabbed Cindy and threw her off towards Horror's Hand.

Cindy yelped and then latched onto the Hand.

"No, dudes, it's mine!" Otto glared as he threw Cindy aside.

"IT'S MINE!" Otto then tackled Cindy.

The hand soon opened up and began to make everyone's fears come to life. A circus tent came out of nowhere. A small car was driving by and stopped as a clown with a spider body wearing a mailman hat came out.

"Is that a spider clown mailman?" Penn asked.

"Billy's afraid of clowns, spiders, and the mailman." Cindy explained.

"Just like you." Penn smirked.

"I'm not scared of the mailman!" Cindy glared.

"Yeah, but clowns and spiders..." Penn said. "Anyway, someone destroy that thing!"

"We can't," Grim told him as Billy's nose was being made into a balloon animal by the spider clown mailman. "He's got to face his fear himself."

A group of marionette puppets soon came to life and came over to Penn with creepy smiles. "Come play with us, Penn~"

"OH, GET YOUR CREEPY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Penn flipped out.

"Come play with us, Penn!" The puppets continued which made him scream.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, let's have some fun, kiddo!" A clown laughed at Cherry.

"CLOWNS!" Cindy screamed.

Twister shivered as he was next and was face-to-face with a giant gorilla. "G-G-Giant MONKEYS!" he then away while screaming. "Aaaaugh!"

Tommy was facing deep water since he was afraid of water. Tommy held his breath as he tried to reach the surface, he could see himself as a little kid with his grandfather on the shore.

"Tommy! Grab my hand, Scout!" Lou called out to his grandson as he held out his hand to pull him out of the water.

Angelica and Courtney were running away from their fears which were snakes and bats. Courtney screamed as she ran away with Angelica.

"Don't let them touch me!" Angelica yelped.

Sam was on the roller-coaster alone with no seatbelts and he looked at the guy who controlled the ride. The guy laughed at him as he pulled down the lever. Sam screamed as this was his worst nightmare come true. Otto was down on his knees as people was calling him a loser as his fear was losing. Chuckie was running away from hungry wolves and Kimi was running away from a vampire. The vampire seemed to look like a woman she hadn't seen since she was a toddler, her mother's former boss: Coco LaBouche.

"Come 'ere so I can suck your blood!" Coco hissed.

Kimi just screamed at the evil French woman.

Irwin was then on stage with a microphone as he was in front of a bunch of grizzly bears and he had a spotlight on him. He soon tried to tell a joke, but the bears soon mauled him instead of laughing.

Mandy was about to get the hand next, only to see a cutesy cottage and opened the door. "Hey, I'm looking for Horror's Hand," she said to the couple who was inside the house by the fireplace. "Have you--" she then gasped out of fear.

"Oh, hello, me!" An older Mandy who wore glasses and had a bright smile came toward the young blonde girl. "I remember when I was your age, when I was all gloom and doom instead of sunshine and lollipops!"

Mandy was about to use the gun, but it got turned into a flower.

"Ah, ah, ah, I was wrong about a lot of things," Adult Mandy said before she hugged her younger self before looking like she was going to cry. "When I was your age, I never told Billy and Grim how important they really were to me, especially Cindy who was like the sister I had always dreamed of having!"

"Gag." Grim muttered.

"Oh, I don't--" Mandy was about to say until a brownie was then suddenly shoved into her mouth.

"Why don't you come in and have some brownies?" Adult Mandy smiled as she brought her younger self into the room while holding a plate of brownies.

"Y-You're not me, you can't be me," Mandy trembled to her future self. "I'm supposed to do something important!"

"There's nothing more important than friendship!" Adult Mandy replied before swooning. "Except for maybe love~..."

A chair was then turned around, revealing a muscular man who was Adult Irwin. "Hey, there, little lady, I see you met my wife, yo~"

Adult Mandy was sitting on Adult Irwin's lap and was about to kiss him which it horrified Mandy, she screamed and ran out of the house until she was mauled by bears.

"Looks like it's my turn now." Mike said.

"Mike, don't be a hero!" Cindy cried out.

Mike went to the hand next to face her greatest fear.

"I can't watch!" Reggie yelped.

"Be careful!" Lil added.

Mike took a deep breath and she reached out for Horror's Hand. Cindy gulped as she bit her nails. Mike reached out for Horror's Hand, but it soon glowed and her worst fear came. It was when she was almost five and her parents were murdered when she came home from school with Jen.

"No, no, no!" Mike cried out.

"And then there were six." Dil commented.

"Like I said, you should've let me get da hand first," Grim told the others as Horror's Hand seemed afraid of him instead of the other way around. "Da hand won't affect me."

This then made everyone else's fears instantly disappear.

"Oh, my gosh, Mike, are you okay?" Lil asked worriedly.

"I'll be okay..." Mike said. "I guess the only upside is that I get to see my parents one more time."

Lil hugged her girlfriend in comfort.

"Glad that's over with." Cindy sighed in relief.

"You're telling me," Penn agreed. "Oh, man, I hate puppet people..."

"Courtney, are you okay?" Phil asked softly.

"Philly, is that you?" Courtney shivered.

"Yes, it's me," Phil soothed. "It's all over now."

"Bats," Courtney shivered as she hugged her boyfriend. "I don't like bats."

"It's okay, Court, they're all gone." Phil comforted his girlfriend and gently stoked her hair had back in the hug.

"GET ME OFF THIS RIDE!" Sam begged.

"Uh, Sammy?" Reggie called.

"Is it over?" Sam asked as he opened one eye.

"Yep, it's all over," Otto comforted. "Just close your eyes and think you're in a forest with Macie Lightfoot, it's very warm..."

"Wow, Otto being nice? This must be my nightmare," Reggie said before she pinched herself. "Nope, it's real."

"I live me worst nightmare every day," Grim glared at Billy and Mandy as he took Horror's Hand. "Living wit you two jerks!"

A cannon was shot, knocking the Horror's Hand off of Grim's hand, thanks to Boogey, Zora, Creeper, and the crew.

"Hand over that hand or we'll be handling you roughly." Boogey threatened.

The crew soon rushed over, trampling Grim as they chased after Horror's Hand. They were then coming for Cindy and she curled up into a ball.

Penn dropped down in front of them and wrestled most of them down to the ground. "Get away from her!"

"YOU!" Zora and Lil soon glared at each other.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Zora growled.

"Not if I destroy you first!" Lil glared.

Reggie chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Otto asked.

"Kinda reminds me of when you and Eddy would fight each other for Mike's affections." Reggie teased.

"Oh, yeah," Otto replied. "Good times, good times..."

"Bring it on!" Zora hissed as her fangs and claws became sharp up against Lil.

Lil snarled as she turned into a werewolf and soon fought against Zora.

"Werewolf vs Boogeygirl, who will win?" Penn smirked as he sat behind a table with a microphone while Cindy sat beside him. "Find out on tonight's Underworld Deathmatch! Place your bets, place your bets!"

"Oh, I'll bet the Boogeygirl!" Creeper said.

The monster pirate crew then also bet that Zora would win.

"My sister's got this in the bag." Phil smirked.

"Here, Cindy, you like homework," Penn smiled as he dangled a huge bag of money over Cindy before dropping it onto her. "Do Uncle Penn a favor and count how much we'll win when Lil beats the tar out of this Boogeygirl?"

"Okay." Cindy groaned.

Zora then shape-shifted into a serpent dragon and roared. Lil yawned before she tackled down Zora. Zora soon shifted back to normal and squirted hot sauce into Lil's eyes. Lil then roared as she was now rubbing her eyes to get the sauce out.

"Ooh, brutality on Zora's part!" Penn narrated. "Speaking of which, I want a hot dog, is it half time yet?"

"Not yet." Cindy said.

Zora grinned before she then shot lightning from her fingertips. 

"Aaaaugh!" Lil cried out as she got shocked.

Cindy winced for her.

"Lil, you can beat her, I believe in you and I always will!" Mike cheered.

"You will never defeat me!" Zora laughed as she flew off and then shot green flames from her hands.

"She's... Too strong..." Lil groaned. "I hate to admit it..."

"Lil, we've always been strong together!" Phil told his twin sister. "Remember Mom's story about when we were babies and we taught each other how to walk?!"

"I remember!" Lil struggled.

"We were born together, then we'll go together, and we'll fight together, no matter what the fight is!" Phil told her.

"Phil... Help me..." Lil told her twin brother.

"Can he do that?" Penn whispered to Cindy.

"Well, basically," Cindy replied. "Twins are one thing, and can read minds with each other."

"Well, in that case, go help your sister!" Penn told Phil.

Phil saluted and then rushed over to his sister's side.

"Hey, that's no fair, it's two against one!" Zora glared.

"Technically, it's still one on one since twins are like one thing." Cindy clarified.

"Whatever," Zora scoffed. "More fun for me."

Cindy and Penn were soon shown eating popcorn together.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my big sister!" Phil glared since Lil was the older twin.

"Bring it on, you dirt boy, bring it on." Zora laughed.

"Phil, you're not supposed to hit girls, remember?!" Tommy reminded.

"Yeah, what are you thinking, Phil?" Chuckie added. "It's against the rules."

"I don't care, she will pay for hurting my sister!" Phil scowled with his eyes turning blood red.

"Ooh, this is getting interesting," Penn commented. "Cindy, pass the popcorn."

Cindy ate the popcorn and ignored him.

"Cindy!" Penn glared.

Cindy growled as she hogged the popcorn. 

"Cindy, gimme the popcorn!" Penn snapped.

Cindy and Penn soon fought in a cartoon cloud style.

"You think you two can stop me?" Zora narrowed her eyes at the DeVille twins. "I'm more powerful than you!"

Phil and Lil smirked to each other as they then pounced on top of Zora.

"Missed me~" Zora smirked back since she had teleported.

"Guys, you gotta work together which means if you can combine your powers," Mike told the twins. "It will make you stronger."

"Can we do that?" Phil asked.

"I don't see why not," Mike replied. "You are twins after all, I mean, your mom and uncle worked together."

"Let's try it!" Phil said.

"Right!" Lil agreed.

"Remember, you must work together." Mike coached.

"Unlock that hidden power that you two share." Arnold added.

"Go, guys, go!" Cindy cheered.

"Learn to share." Penn glared as he snatched the popcorn from Cindy.

"You learn to share, Uncle Penn!" Cindy reached.

"You guys, not now!" Mike scolded.

Penn and Cindy began to fight as Phil and Lil fought against Zora.

"Ready, Lil?" Phil asked.

"Ready, Phil." Lil replied.

"Remember, you must work together and combine your powers into one." Mike advised.

"How do you know about that?" Kimi asked.

"Jamie's girlfriend Darcy gave me that advice." Mike replied.

Phil and Lil soon hugged each other as their powers seemed to make them glow as they were going to be given an advantage.

"Whoa..." Dil said in amazement as he took a picture of what he was witnessing.

Cindy and Penn were now eating hot dogs as this became more and more interesting.

"What is this?!" Zora demanded.

"It must be the power of their ancestors," Mike said. "Our ancestors were once powerful and as their descendants, we must carry on their traditions of what they fought for."

Chuckie shook in fear of that while Tommy nervously gulped.

"No matter... I'm still stronger than those two are." Zora sneered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Mike muttered.

A white wolf spirit with piercing eyes seemed to hover down from the sky and give Phil and Lil enough strength to defeat Zora.

"What is that?" Reggie asked.

"Dib is gonna flip when he sees all of this." Dil said as he took another picture.

Anui came to Phil and Lil. The DeVille twins looked back at her. Anui then dipped her head back and howled.

"Cindy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?!" Penn asked as he shook the young girl's shoulders.

"Stop shaking me!" Cindy yelped as she was violently shook.

"Oh, man, this is gold." Penn beamed as he filmed this with his phone before accidentally dropping it on Cindy.

"Ow." Cindy grunted.

Anui came toward Phil and Lil to give them more strength.

"That's odd; I sense their strength increasing," Zora commented. "Hmm... No matter, they aren't as strong as me."

Anui winked to Phil and Lil before disappearing.

"Did we meet Balto once?" Penn asked Cindy.

"I think you came with me after Balto and Jenna's puppies were born when Mike invited me to come to Alaska back when she was a girl." Cindy shrugged.

"Huh, maybe I did." Penn shrugged back.

"Whoa, I feel pretty weird on the inside." Phil said.

"Me too... I feel stronger..." Lil agreed.

"Same here," Phil nodded. "It just feels... Awesome!"


	11. Chapter 11

Zora growled as she soon teleported right behind Phil and Lil and was about to push them. "You're mine now!" she then announced with a grin.

Phil and Lil soon jumped out of the way which made Zora fall flat on the ground. Zora then growled and shot lightning from her fingertips. Phil and Lil seemed to swallow the lightning and breathe it back to electrocute Zora, making her scream. 

"Heh, now that's a shocker," Penn smirked. "Get it?"

Cindy rolled her eyes in response to that.

"How did they get so strong?" Zora breathed heavily. "Should I use my secret transformation? No, not just yet... I'll wait..." she then shot green flames from her hands.

Phil and Lil caught the green flames and morphed them into balls and juggled them.

"How powerful are werewolves?!" Penn and Cindy asked each other.

Zora growled and snapped her fingers and demons came up from the ground. "Get them!" she then commanded.

The demons roared and soon ran after the DeVille twins. Cindy and Penn were now both eating candy in interest. Phil and Lil smirked and then threw the green fireballs against the demons. The demons then yelled out as they were soon defeated in an instant.

"NOOOO!" Zora glared.

"Now it's your turn." Phil challenged.

"Oh, you think so?" Zora grinned to that.

"You guys are in trouble now." Boogey smirked.

Zora roared as she grew and transforming into her monsterous, demon form, she was still growing and still transforming which it scared everyone. She then roared and snarled. Penn and Cindy soon hugged each other in fear. Phil and Lil just yawned in response. Dil was even scared while Mandy's eyes were widened. Sam and Chuckie passed out while Angelica was holding Tommy in fear, and Otto hid behind his sister.

"Erm... Guys? There's a giant demon in front of us," Otto pointed out shakily. "Do something!"

"Protect me, Cindy!" Penn begged.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Cindy asked. "You protect me, Uncle Penn!"

"Well, you gotta protect your favorite uncle." Penn defended.

"Penn, you're older than me." Cindy deadpanned.

Zora soon let out a roar.

"You guys are in trouble now," Boogey told the others. "Zora is using her demon form, and luckily, she has one because her mother is a demon and her father is a Boogeyman just like me!"

"I'd rather be an airport security guard than be here right now." Penn gulped.

"Wait, you were an airport security guard?" Cindy asked him.

"Oh, you don't wanna hear that story..." Penn smirked as he ruffled up her hair.

"If we survive this." Cindy said.

"Which we won't because we'll probably get eaten!" Penn cried out.

"So, if we survive, will you tell me the story?" Cindy asked as she tried to climb on his back.

Penn grunted and bent over slightly in pain. "I will, only if you promise me you'll quit stress eating."

Cindy then got off of his back so he could stand straight.

"You do me proud, Zora, you do me proud." Boogey smiled to his niece as he went to get Horror's Hand.

Zora continued to roar and snarl in her Boogeyman Demon form.

"Uh, Phil, Lil, this might be a good time to do something before that monster eats me!" Otto cried out.

"I'm so glad that you care about your friends and family." Kimi deadpanned to Otto.

Zora continued to roar. Cindy then cringed as Penn winced since he seemed to wet himself.

"Say, Lillian, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phil asked his twin sister.

"You bet I am." Lil grinned to him.

The DeVille twins hugged each other again and there was a glow and wolf howl was heard then in their place was a giant double-headed wolf. 

"Awesome." Dil commented.

Zora was surprised about that, but she soon used her best demon and Boogeyman powers to outmatch them.

"You two can do it!" Mike called out. "I know you can!"

Phil and Lil snarled at Zora.

"Can we eat her?" Phil asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lil replied.

"Bring it on, fleabags!" Zora roared. "I'm a lot stronger than you!"

Phil and Lil just laughed as they grabbed Zora and Lil was about to eat her alive.

Zora grinned as she teleported and grabbed Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Angelica, and Courtney. "Don't move or I will eat your friends." The Demon Boogeygirl threatened.

"Let go of me, you have no right to touch me," Angelica glared. "I just bought this new top!"

"Aw, shut up, ya mortal." Zora scoffed.

Chuckie passed out again and Tommy was about to do the same.

"This is so cool, right, guys?" Dil smiled as usual.

"No, it's not!" Kimi told him.

"Philly!" Courtney screamed. "Help!"

"Come on, guys, don't let her get to you!" Mike coached the twins.

"I am the star of Miss Pataki's Drama Club, you can't do this to me!" Angelica grabbed Zora and flipped her over on her back.

"Ow! Hey!" Zora glared. "You'll pay for that!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Angelica glared back.

Zora grinned and grabbed Angelica and the transformed monster put Angelica in her mouth.

"She ate Angelica!" Kimi cried out.

"Who's next?" Zora eyed her victims. "How 'bout you, Blondie?"

"No, don't, please, Philly, help!" Courtney cried out.

Boogey took Horror's Hand with a smirk and began to use it against everyone else while Zora handled the Nicktoons.

"Courtney!" Phil cried out as his girlfriend screamed for her life.

"Fear the Boogey Uncle and Boogey Niece!" Boogey smirked. "I'm now the scariest being alive!"

Cindy smirked and then started laughing at how over the top he seemed.

"Stop laughing!" Boogey glared at her.

Cindy just kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Penn asked her.

"He's more over the top than you are!" Cindy laughed.

"That is pretty funny!" Penn laughed with her.

Zora then growled and put Penn and Cindy into her mouth next. Penn and Cindy were scared, but they looked to each other and kept laughing which seemed to be making everybody else laugh.

"Oh, my ribs!" Otto laughed. "Call a doctor, Sam!"

Everybody seemed to be laughing at Boogey.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Boogey glared as he tried to use the hand against them, but he looked a little nervous. "Oh, no, the Hand! It's making my worst fear come true!"

"Uncle BJ?" Zora asked out of concern.

"I can't believe that we used to be afraid of him." Reggie said about Boogey.

"Grim, I scared you to pieces!" Boogey glared at Grim and roared while looking freakishly demonic.

Grim laughed at him. "You couldn't scare a puzzle to pieces!"

"Hey, everyone, it's the Boogey Lame-o!" Otto called out.

"You're no spider clown mailman, that's for sure!" Billy pointed and laughed.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know anyone that is unscarier!" Creeper even laughed.

"Creeper, no!" Boogey frowned in betrayal.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be afraid of that?" Mandy asked.

"You wouldn't last two seconds with a bear!" Irwin laughed.

"Or a giant monkey!" Twister added.

Even the two-headed parrot laughed, causing Boogey to tear up. Phil and Lil soon roughly hit Zora on her back to cough up the ones she had eaten alive.

"Ugh, my hair is a mess..." Angelica groaned. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"Eww, gross!" Cindy cringed.

"But I'm scary!" Boogey frowned.

"I'll be taking that." Grim smirked as he took Horror's Hand and then flicked Boogey away.

"Uncle BJ!" Zora cried out.

"No, seriously, I'm scary," Boogey frowned as he stood up on a ledge which cracked underneath his feet. He then fell before hanging onto the ledge before falling on the stairs and the ledge fall right onto him. "I-I'm scary!" he told the others.

Everyone minus Zora and Mandy laughed. Zora just growled in anger.

"Boy, he has worse bad luck than you do." Penn commented.

"Uncle Penn, is it bad if I laugh at Boogey's pain and humiliation since it's not happening to me?" Cindy asked.

"Hmm... Not really." Penn told her.

"Well, all right." Cindy shrugged before she then continued to laugh.

Penn patted her on the head as he laughed with her. Mandy folded her arms in annoyance while everyone laughed at Boogey's pain and misery. Zora was not laughing, in fact, she was angry. Bats even bit at Boogey which tore his skin off at first until he landed face first on the ground only to be run over by a shuttlecock. A billy goat then came over and headbutted him which made him fly over his ship. 

Boogey poked his head out of the deck only for a spurting leak to come to the boat which made it turn over to sink and he ended up in the cannon which shot him out in the sky with the Captain's Quarters door. Boogey opened the door, realizing that he was flying and he closed the door, holding it. He then crashed against a pillar and hit the ground. 

"Finish him!" Penn smirked to Grim as he held Horror's Hand.

"You got it." Grim smirked back to him as he shook Horror's Hand like a fist.

Boogey screamed and hit the pillar again and it fell on him and a dog came over and peed on him.

"Well, that takes care of the Boogeyman." Reggie said to the others.

"Then that means that the Boogeymans' worst nightmare is finding out he's not scary at all." Arnold added.

"Dat might've been Boogey's worst nightmare, but we can't blame da hand," Grim said before he then lifted up Horror's Hand to show there was a switch at the bottom. "I turned it off right after I picked it up! See?"

"So, he wasn't scary after all." Sam replied.

"Nice one, Grim." Mandy said.

"Hang on a second," Creeper glared. "This means I'm acting captain!"

The cannon then suddenly turned to the others with the crew on opposite end.

"Does this mean I did a mutiny?" Dil frowned.

"Dil, not now!" Tommy scolded his brother.

"Well, I mean, I was part of their crew..." Dil shrugged. "Whatever, you're the boss, T."

Zora smirked to the others as Creeper took control now. "We'll be taking that hand now."

Suddenly, Mandroid jumped over and kicked the cannon the other way which knocked the crew down, except for maybe Fred Fredburger.

"Now I'm thirsty." Fred said before walking away.

"No, no, NOOO!" Zora cried out. "No, you stupid robots!"

'You and your uncle are no longer the boss of us,' Mandroid told Zora. 'We do not care how powerful you are, we do not associate with Boogeymen anymore.'

"Then you're going to pay for this," Zora glared. "You're forgetting that I'm still in my demon form."

"She's got a point." Chuckie gulped nervously.

'Do what you must do, Billy-Bot and I can take whatever you can dish out at us.' Mandroid challenged.

Creeper got up and straightened his back and waved his hand and walks off with his crew.

"Hey, Dil, come back and visit us sometime!" A pirate called out.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Dil called back with a laugh.

"I can't believe robots of Brandon and Mallory are sacrificing themselves for us!" Penn sounded touched.

"Billy and Mandy!" Cindy told him.

"Whatever!" Penn told her.

"Uh, guys, I'd hate to ruin this celebration, but THERE'S A GIANT MONSTER THAT IS GOING TO EAT US ANY SECOND NOW!" Sam reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Penn and Cindy then gulped and shook in fear.

Mandroid and Billy-Bot stood in front of Zora to protect the others and took out their weapons of mass destruction. The robots shot their weapons, but they had no effect on Zora. 

"What do we do?" Kimi frowned. "She's too strong!"

"Don't worry, Kimi, we're not going to fight her, they are." Mike replied as she pointed certain twins that were right behind the monster girl.

"Can someone please just kill her already?" Penn asked. "Don't get me wrong, this is the most excitement I've had in my life, but I'd like to get home in time for dinner!"

Zora soon morphed into a demon and roared in his face, blowing his ponytail back.

"Heh... Sorry, but, uh, I used to be married to a shrew." Penn smirked.

"Any last words?" Zora growled.

"Yeah, look behind you." Penn replied.

Zora snarled and looked behind her. It was Phil and Lil, snarling and looking like they wanted to kill her.

"Oh, I forgot about you two." Zora said to the twins.

"Really? 'Cuz we didn't." Lil mocked.

Zora smiled sheepishly to the both of them. Phil and Lil soon combined their twin werewolf powers again to defeat Zora. Aniu's howl was heard as their hearts grew stronger than they ever did before.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I'll feed you to the dogs..." Zora said in a daze.

Phil and Lil snarled at Zora.

"Not so tough now, are ya, Mike Stealer?!" Lil snapped.

Zora laughed nervously as she soon waved a white flag. Phil and Lil smirked and soon looked like they wanted to eat Zora. Zora soon screamed and ran away and ran into the two robots.

'Suggestion,' Billy-Bot grew his buzz-saw hands and began to hover. 'ASSIMILATE! ASSIMILATE!'

"Get away from me!" Zora said as she pushed the two robots away. "Get those twins away from me!"

Phil and Lil chased after Zora and she was at the edge of the cliff and looked back to them. Lil soon grabbed Zora by her throat and lifted her above the cliff with a glare.

"Let me go, please!" Zora begged. "I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?!" Cindy asked.

Lil snarled at her new rival.

'Have mercy!" Zora begged.

Lil narrowed her eyes and soon her face softened like the Beast before throwing over Gaston and soon held the Boogeygirl close with a glare. "Get out... And never ever try to take Mike from me ever again..." she then growled before throwing Zora over her shoulder back onto the ledge's surface.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, pal, whatever," Zora replied. "So, are we cool?"

Phil and Lil just walked away in silence.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then!" Zora chuckled nervously. 

"Now, I guess there's just one thing to decide," Arnold said about Horror's Hand. "What do we do with this thing?"

"I think it should belong to me." Otto stated.

"No, me!" Penn called out.

"NO, ME!" Cindy argued.

"Cindy!" Mike gaped at the little girl.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cindy blinked.

"Those nachos hurt my tummy," Fred groaned as he stood up after accidentally swallowing a cannonball. "But if I had never eaten them, I wouldn't have known I could finish them all!"

Everyone looked at him oddly before Phil and Lil came back, having been changed back to normal.

"That felt so awesome!" Lil smiled.

"Uh, that's great, guys, but I feel lost." Cindy replied.

"Nachos!" Fred smiled randomly.

"I think he's actually onto something," Penn told the others before smiling to Phil and Lil, looking happy for them. "Phil, Lil, you're back!"

"Hey, you got their names right." Cindy commented.

"I know, I did, didn't I?" Penn replied.

"You did great out there, you guys." Mike said, proudly to the DeVille twins.

Phil and Lil hugged Mike, but Lil held onto Mike longer since they were girlfriends and all. Aniu was watching this from the distance before howling and she seemed to disappear within a bright light from the Heavens.

"Hey there, handsome~" Courtney blushed as she came over to Phil's side.

"Oh, hello there, Gorgeous." Phil hugged Courtney back.

Otto groaned as he saw everyone back with their true loves while he was left out with Sam and Twister.

"I miss Spinelli." Twister said.

"I miss Macie." Sam added.

"I'm looking out for #1, I don't need anybody to make me happy." Otto folded his arms.

"How about that one girl Maya Santos?" Reggie replied.

"I don't like her..." Otto blushed nervously.

"He who denies it, supplies it." Reggie teased.

"Oh, shut it and go back to making out with Arnold or whatever!" Otto scoffed.

"Whoa, jeez, just settle down." Reggie rolled her eyes to her younger brother.

"Anyway, back to what Fred said?" Cindy spoke up.

"This whole voyage has been like eating nachos," Penn explained while Fred said 'Yes'. "If we had never come, we'd never know how far to go to get what we wanted. And we never would have seen what we wanted all along. Grim, you still saved the day, even without your powers. Mandy still always gets her way. Irwin got to kiss his true love. Phil and Lil, you were able to contact the one called Aniu for your locked up and hidden powers without Mike's help! Cindy, you even faced your greatest fears on your own, especially when Mike was possessed by Zora. And you all did it without Horror's Hand!"

"And I'm getting a new bike for Christmas!" Billy beamed.

"Wow, Penn, that was really sweet." Mike commented.

"Mike, while you were possessed by Zora, Reggie went all martial arts on that girl," Dil said. "It was awesome!"

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sam asked Reggie.

"Uh, my mother taught me how to fight when I was little when it would be too stormy for surfing..." Reggie explained.

"No way," Angelica scoffed. "You gotta be lying."

"HI-YAH!" Reggie smirked as she then judo flipped Angelica.

Angelica yelped and groaned as she fell flat on the ground. "Okay, I believe you..." she then groaned out of pain.

"Told ya." Reggie told Angelica.

"Man, I'd hate to make you mad." Mike said.

"Same here, Wolfie." Reggie teased.

"Very funny, Rocket Girl." Mike teased back.

The two tomboys then shared a laugh together.

"Say, Reggie, would you, Mike, and Lil like to be the stars of my new movie?" Tommy offered.

"The star of your next movie?" Mike smiled. "Oh, Tommy, I feel honored."

"Is this the one with the aliens?" Chuckie asked his best friend.

"Nope, even better," Tommy shook his head. "It's about three heroines who work for an organization for heroes, and they have to save the world. I thought it'd be a good idea after seeing those three in action all together."

"That's not a bad idea." Chuckie smiled to his best friend.

Mike, Lil, and Reggie smiled to Tommy's offer.

"Now I am thirsty!" Fred said, cross-eyed, before walking off.

A swirling vortex soon appeared to show the SWAT Team from earlier along with Judge Spleen.

"What now?!" Kimi complained.

"Did you come to give me me job back?" Grim hoped.

"No, we've come to finish what the Boogeyman started," Judge Spleen replied as he raised his gavel. "Banishing you forever!" he then banged his gavel which made the team surround the group.

"Zoinks!" Phil cried out, quoting Shaggy Rogers.

"Rikes!" Twister added, quoting Scooby-Doo.

"Jeepers!" Kimi yelped, quoting Daphne Blake.

"Jinkies!" Cindy added, quoting Velma Dinkley.

"Dang, I still don't have a catchphrase." Otto sulked.

"I don't think so," Mandy glared at the others. "Bonehead here just saved your butts from a future ruled by the Boogeyman, and Phil and Lil were even able to defeat Zora who's part demon. I think you're going to say thank you, get his scythe, and give him his job back NOW!"

"Yeah, or else!" Lil snapped.

"Um... Okay." Judge Spleen replied. He then banged his gavel to make all of what Lil and Mandy said official.

"Really?" Grim beamed. "I can be da Grim Reaper again?"

"Hooray!" Cindy cheered.

"Sorry, girlfriend," Judge Spleen told Kuki. "You're just not worth it enough."

Kuki's scythe was then suddenly teleported away and brought back to Grim. Grim celebrated with a victory dance while Kuki was mad. The SWAT Team even raised their batons to make disco lights appear.

"I'll get you for this, Grim, if it's the last thing I do!" Kuki glared at the skeleton before giggling innocently and disappearing in smoke and fire.

"She was okay in her own way." Judge Spleen commented.

The judge and the SWAT Team then disappeared, leaving the group. Mandy walked over and picked up the hand. Everything grew dark and red in her eyes and she hid the hand behind her back.

There was then a flash of bright light which appeared suddenly. Suddenly, a double of Billy appeared, but he was naked, and there was a girl who looked a little like Irwin, but she had on a purple sleeveless top with a bright green skirt, black sandals, and had dark magenta hair with golden hoop earrings, but she looked a little burnt and tattered from certain abuse.

"MY EYES, THEY'RE BURNING!" Lil cried out while Angelica screamed.

"Stop right there!" The other Billy pointed to Mandy. "Don't let her keep that thing!"

Penn covered Cindy's eyes. "Jeez, man, put that thing away, there are like children here!"

"We're from two weeks in the future." The girl told the group as she wrapped a towel around Billy to censor him.

"And who are you?" Kimi asked the girl.

"I'm Vanessa," The girl said. "Irwin's cousin who came to move in with him and had fallen in love with Billy."

"What a Mary Sue." Cindy mumbled.

"You're telling me." Penn agreed.

"The Lord of Horror reigns here!" Future Billy glared at past Mandy. 

"Two weeks sounds about right..." Mandy's eyes were red and puffy. "A girl's gotta have goals... I don't know about this Mary Sue girl though..." she then looked back to Future Billy again and ran off as she was blinded by the sight.

"I think I've gone blind." Cindy said.

"You're not the only one..." Mike muttered before passing out. "Sister Mary Francis, where are you now?"

"You look just like me!" Billy smiled before looking curious. "But why are you naked?"

"Yeah, I'm curious." Dil added.

"Is it because clothes can't time travel and that way you don't get anything messed up in the time stream?" Twister asked.

"Nah," Future Billy replied calmly. "I just like the feel of the breeze on me."

"Awesome!" Dil beamed while Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"Enough! The hand needs to stay out of everyone's possession forever," Grim decided. "So I'm going to store it in me trunk."

"Yeah, because no one ever steals anything from that trunk." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Cindy." Mike warned.

"I won't steal The Hand." Cindy replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Future Billy smirked. "Suck it, Lord of Horror!"

Zora got up, looking all beat up and was helping her uncle.

"It's the Boogeyman!" Chuckie cried out.

"Boogeyman, where?" Boogey looked around in fear. "Oh, no, did I leave the oven on? Hey, you guys gotta help me, I--"

Zora snapped her fingers and a portal appears and grabbed her uncle and looked at the twins. Phil and Lil then roared, showing their fangs. Zora yelped and ran off with Boogey to never be seen or heard from again.

"I should've eaten her when I had the chance." Lil scowled.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about them ever again." Mike told her girlfriend.

"We should go on adventures like these more often," Dil smiled. "It was so much fun, especially since I'm part of a pirate crew now."

"Later, Dil." Tommy muttered to his younger brother as Mike, Reggie, and Lil made him feel inspired.

Soon enough, Drell appeared. "I'll take this and put it somewhere safe," The bossy warlock said as he took Horror's Hand. "This kind of artifact is only good enough for the Gray Area. Oh, and Phil and Lil? Nice job on unlocking your hidden powers."

"Thank you, sir." Lil replied.

"Cindy, nice bravery, I'm actually impressed." Drell smirked.

"Uh, um, thank you, Drell." Cindy replied nervously.

"In fact, I think you deserve a little bit of respect." Drell smiled sincerely.

"Wow, really?!" Cindy asked in shock and happiness.

Drell took out a special crystal ball to her. "I usually don't this, but I've been a little mean to you..."

"A little?" Mike mumbled in deadpan.

"This is a Karma Crystal Ball," Drell told Cindy. "If anyone is mean to you, you just show the ball to the victim and they'll have a misfortune that I will use and when you see me again, I shall help you keep in full control of your powers since your mother now has witch powers after she made me give them to her... I won't be around in the Netherworld forever, it'll be time for my retirement soon."

"Wow, thank you, Drell!" Cindy beamed.

"I know I've been tough on you, but I have to admit something to you," Drell said. "I've actually been trying to toughen you up... I'm bossing you around and making your life miserable because I want you to stand up for yourself and stop living in the past that was the crapsack world of Gumboot."

"Thanks, Drell." Cindy said again.

"Don't mention it," Drell smiled before glaring. "EVER!"

Cindy nodded.

"Well, I gotta go," Drell said before he snapped his fingers and put himself in a flower shirt, swimshorts, sandals, a towel around his shoulders with sunglasses on. "I promised Hilda I'd go with her and Zelda to a family thing while Sabrina has to discover her family secret. Adios!" he then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"So, now what?" Angelica asked the others.

"I think now it's time to go home." Penn suggested.

"And make my new flim and everyone can be in it," Tommy added. "Angelica can play the main villian."

"Why do you always make me the bad guy in your movies?" Angelica glared at her cousin.

"Because you always act like one." Otto replied.

"Who asked you?!" Angelica glared.

"Uh, you did," Reggie told her. "You did used to have a crush on Otto until you started watching Buddy G videos."

"I did not!" Angelica glared.

"Now I just need a title for my movie." Tommy paused to think.

"You can worry about that later, I think we should go home." Penn suggested.

"Penn's right, it's been a long journey." Mike agreed.

Grim made a portal and everyone went inside to go home.


End file.
